


Noxious Silver

by SharpAttack



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caustic has kids, He's a deadbeat, Or commit it!, The new tag is used for two OCs none of the main characters experience Non-con!!, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: Elli Nox, the daughter of deadbeat dad Caustic joins the Apex games and quickly becomes a new legend. Kicking her dad's ass is just another positive.





	1. Chapter 1

_“So, you have an interesting background Miss.. No.” The director speaks slowly, in a drawl. He sat behind a large wooden desk that was bare other then a blue light file screen with Miss No’s information and background._   
  
_“I do indeed.” No says simply, legs crossed. Level green eyes and natural frown lines around her mouth. “Imagine the mere level of drama that would bring to the ring, as well as I can promise you. I will win my first match. No one will expect me.” She un crosses her legs to lean forward, elbows on the table._   
  
_“The mere calculation of who would be up next in this upcoming season opening would bring billions in. I can promise that.”_   
  
_“You promise much out of nothing. Especially with high demands like these. Legends are the only ones that are allowed family lodging at our base.” He says sternly, lacing his fingers together after waving away the information._   
  
_“I understand this, but consider sir. My background in combat situations, my scientific background, ontop of my actual death battle royales i’ve done on backwater planets. I’ve done a lot to protect myself and my siblings that borderline the gruesome. I have become cold, calculating and vindictive. With that comes patience, skill and a curiosity of the morbid.” Miss No stands hands flat on the table a familiar sneer on her face that makes the Director lean back._   
  
_“I’ll slice off a mans tongue, slice open his belly and stuff him alive with explosives and trigger them as soon as his team comes to revive them. I am cold, I am devilish Director. I will murder every single one of them if I must alone. I will stand on a mountain of bodies and howl like a wild beast if that is what entertains the masses.” Silence hangs heavy in the space, Miss No doesn’t break her harsh noxious green eyed gaze with the aging Director. “Let me be you’re next Champion.” She says in a harsh whisper._   
  
_“You will need a better name.” The director leans in, a hard look in his eye. “You get one chance. To win and keep you’re family in the apex legend family apartment.”_   
  
_Miss No, frowns and moves back to stand straight. “Miss No was my choice. No means Nitrate…” She speaks slowly._   
  
_The Director gets a twinkle in his eye. “Silver Nitrate, or Silver Nite. Make it quick with calling you SIlver.”_   
  
_Miss No raises her eyebrow at that. “So it will be.” Silver says, liking the name already._   
  
  
  
The landing had been harsh, Silver had the honour of being the jumpmaster, she had landed them hot. Thunderdome, right outside of skull town. Her compatriots had split quickly to land in the more safe areas. But Silver has a goal. Eyes will soon be on her. She has studied the map for ages. Poured over countless seasons of Apex.   
  
She is ready. Landing in the center of Thunderdome, were a pretty purple prize awaits along with a peacekeeper. Two people try to make it towards the loot before her, no names. Non legends. She tosses out her flash grenade, stunning the two, skipping the shield to grab the shotgun. Firing with practiced ease at the two, knocking them both down, before grabbing the purple shield.   
  
As soon as she touches it, it morphes to her skin, disappearing to nothing. Before darting towards gunfire at the respawn station, she throws two of her secondary grenades, powerful knock backs that would blow back enemies, but also kill weak enough ones. She grins behind her bandana that covers her mouth. Delighted at the kill dings that echo in the com in her ears. She runs towards danger, a man trying to solo- Two legends! Pathfinder and Octane, the two with their skills could take the solo, even with their pitiful P2020 and mozambique. But that will not happen as Silver third parties. She launches a flash bang at the two legends before barreling towards the solo, knocking him down before shoving the peacekeeper in his face, ending him swiftly, another tick for her kills as he instantly dies.   
  
Before the two other competitors could react, she tosses a knock back nade, causing them to be flung back, Octane’s light body hitting the side of a half buried cage. But Pathfinder wasn’t as effected. Instead he launches his grapple. Painfully grabbing Silver by the neck to drag her close, where he hits her three times, the mozambique at such close range shredding her shield.   
  
She kicks her foot up, slamming it into the MRVN units chest, making a surprised face pop up as he is pushed back. Quickly she aims the peacekeeper firing once, clearing off all of the white shield he had on easily, then when she had a chance, she went for another hit. But to hiss in pain as Octane regains himself and pops off his P2020 with his icky trigger finger. Body shots in her torso.   
  
Pathfinder is quickly reloading his gun. But she didn’t come this far, bragged that much, done the many things she has. To be taken out by a mozambique in round one.   
  
She screams in rage, dropping her gun. It makes the two startled enough for her to run at Octane, the more easily taken down out of the two. Punching him in the face after grabbing his gunholding hand. His small body weight compared to her heavy set one, was no match for her. She easily picked up the adrenaline junkie and threw him at Pathfinder. Effectivly disarming the two of them. Before they could gather themselves. She picks up Octane’s discared P2020, and walks up with a chuckle.   
  
“You were unlucky, be prepared for that to happen more.” She says slowly as she levels bips them both, turning them into boxes. She grins as she hears the announcer call her the new kill leader.   
  
Her two teammates congragulate her. But they are not important. She is the champion of thunderdome. Her job is not done yet.   
  
….   
  
Mirage whistles as they leave bunker, looking up at the banners on the back door towards airbase. “Been awhile since a rookie got kill leader.”   
  
“A new new challenger perhaps.” Bloodhound says calmly, looting a bin. “Shield, level 2 for you Mirage.”   
  
“Oooh, I’ll take that!” The trickster leaves the doorway that Caustic stays at. Placing a gas canister in a hidden corner. So whom ever goes through Bunker will get a nasty surprise.   
  
“It is irrelevant, we will be the victors of this match.” Caustic says simply, Mirage was useful as a meat shield, Bloodhound was a Legend of legends and he himself will always pull a high death count.   
  
No matter who this new rookie is. They will die painfully at his hands.   
  
….   
  
The final circle was on relay.   
  
Silver’s team had both been taken out my noxious gas. The fools didn’t listen to her.  Caustic’s team has taken out the second to last team.   
  
Her kill count is high at fourteen. She had decimated across the map. Taken out rookies and legends alike. She had hoped it would come down to this.   
  
She has the circle benefit. Across the zipline onto the island with the large dish. Silver grins as she watches in her little hidey hole on the roof. Kraber in hand. The three jump on one after the other. She zooms in and takes out the last guy, further behind. He plummets and immediatly dies, his box dropping at the edge of the fall.   
  
The two hit the ground and both move into the house, not realizing that Caustic isn’t the only one that can lay traps. She hears the glorious sounds of shields breaking as she hops down to enter the safe way. She walks slowly, a bit cocky as she throws grenades down the stairs. Popping the gas canisters Caustic laid. She waits. All the time in the world to enjoy this as she unloads her six grenades into the space below, till she hears a hiss of pain and the sound of someone being knocked in her ear. She slides down the stairs. Grinning as one is down. Bloodhound, a legend.   
  
But her enjoyment is cut short as an ark star hits her, exploding in a stunning electric fashion Caustic throws his last noxious gas grenade and She does her best to jump out of the way. But she is still hit. Half of her shields destroyed.   
  
She gasps in noxious gas that makes her dizzy. But this isn’t the end she finds her way to the wall. Just outside of the gas and barely dodges a mastiff shot, she slams open the door after quickly disarming a bomb on it. Yanking the string out safely with practiced ease even under stressful situations, out on the fresh air. She pulls out her peacekeeper. Knowing she’s out gunned. But she’d be damned if this was the end of it.   
  
She promised a victory. What more sweet then doing it like this. She rips off her bandana and then her goggles and as soon as Caustic leaves the room. Healed up and gun trained on her he pauses.   
  
Silver smirks, taking the hesitation to throw a flash grenade and then firing her peacekeeper, knocking his shields off after stunning. Making him back off towards the edge. No fear, she runs towards  headbutting him hard enough to crack his mask and probably his nose, the pain response making him drop the gun as he stumbles back again landing on the edge on his ass.   
  
She levels the peacekeeper on him. Satisfaction thrumming through her body. “Hey Doctor deadbeat.” She says simply. He coughs and wheezes before speaking.   
  
“You’re not Edward.” Is his last words.   
  
“No, it’s Elli now.” She fires and his box falls into the water below as the champion tune plays.   
  
**_“You are the Apex Champion!”_ ** ****__  
**  
**Elli ‘Silver’ Nox rises her gun and howls with victory.


	2. Chapter 2

The press so far is the worst outcome of Eli’s victory, second being the insistent questioning about her deadbeat father. She scowls through it all. Short answers. She’s relieved to be back in the office with the Director, keys to the apex legend apartments on the table.   
  
A weight lifted off her shoulders, the site of the meager luggage that they were able to carry with them well planet hopping, trying to survive.   
  
Rosalind and Dorothy, the twin Nox sisters were quietly standing by the luggage. Clearly tired, the last 24 hours have been rough on all but Galen showed the strain as he ran and jumped onto his sister.   
  
Elli catches the scrawny 14 year old with ease and not wavering a bit. “You did it!! That was amazing!!” He yells excitedly, the three Nox girls allow small smiles to grace their features. Galen was the positive beam of light in their world that succumbed to nihilism.   
  
“Yes. I have. Once we retire to our new home. I want you three to make a list of things you want. Not what we need.” She places Galen on the floor. Walking towards the director’s table. He holds not only the key but a slip of paper with her new bank information and credit card.   
  
“I’m happy to learn that you weren’t all talk Miss Silver.” The Director says in his smooth drawl, a respectful nod is all Elli does before shooing everyone together they’re things to leave.   
  
“You’re line ups are on your file. Check it once you get to your apartment.” Is the last thing The Director said.   
  
….   
  
Alexander ‘Caustic’ Nox hasn’t drank liquor in nearly 11 years. Refused to kill his brain cells any longer.   
  
He never comes into the Apex legend lounge, so when he had entered to the shock of everyone around him, as well as the stares. He stomps his way to the bar and orders harshly. “Whiskey, no ice. Leave the bottle.”   
  
The startled bartender just does as he’s asked, backing away as Alexander tosses back his drink, letting his mind focus on the chemical like burning his throat feels.   
  
“Listen, I ain’t afraid of nothin and even I feel horror knowing a woman agreed to make a baby with you.” Caustic ignores Lifeline and the small gathering of curious legend’s. He grunts as Bangalore sits next to him, a drink in hand.   
  
“Well, you’ve had a dick in a human at least once, that’s more times then this loser.” She jokes, pointing to Mirage.   
  
“Oh hey- I am very ex-exper… Experian- I know my way around!” He defense himself. Hand on his chest. “I’m hurt you think otherwise.”   
  
The scientist tries to drown out this annoying conversation around him as more legends poke fun. But one thing infuriates him.   
  
“I don’t think she’s from your genes mate, she’s way too sexy to be your-” The legend chokes, clowing at Caustic’s hand as he slammed his head into the bar. Mason, was the legend. He thinks offhandedly. Builds barriers. He was also nearly Alexander’s age, which makes his anger ten fold.   
  
“Speak of my daughter in such a manner and I will make sure your body is never found.”   
  
…..   
  
The apartment was furnished and stocked with food. Three bedrooms and luxurious to what they’re use to. The four found themselves just shoveling food down their throats till they couldn’t eat another bite. Galen was laying face down on one of the couches well the twins were on another one.   
  
Elli stares out the window in silence. Taking a deep breath as the sun fully sets over the horizon. Everything has come to this moment. The moment she can make sure her siblings will be safe.   
  
She turns to look at the three tired teens, Galen was practically asleep. Rosalind and Dorothy where leaning on each other with droopy eyes. Eli enjoys the moment, a warmth in her chest she has felt only when seeing her loved siblings comfortable. The horrible dark world didn’t touch her in this space now. All that mattered was her family here. “You know. There’s two bathrooms with tubes. First one to the tubes gets the first bath!”   
  
Instantly Galen rolled off the couch and onto his feet. Running towards a door that he hoped was a bathroom. It was a closet. Rosalind went off in search as well.   
  
Dorothy stuck behind, once her siblings were out of sight she walked over to Elli and wrapped her arms around her older sister’s thick waist. A quiet voice speaking so honestly and meaningfully that it would make an angel weep if they were real.   
  
“Thank you for all that you’ve done….”   
  
Elli bends down to pick her up in a big hug, her arms going around her neck, squeeze. “I’d do anything for you three. I promised we’d be safe and we finally are. I only speak the truth.” Elli says comfortingly walking the opposite from the fighting going on in the master bathroom towards a door next to the kitchen she opens it, a clean pristine bathroom awaits. Elli places Dorothy down with a smile/   
  
“Have a bubble bath, use all the soap if you want. We all deserve some indulgence. Okay?” Elli pats her mousey brown hair as she nods.   
  
Elli leaves to go break up the fight in the master.   
  
…..   
  
Alexander stands in front of the door, the Legend’s name glowing instead of a number.   
  
**‘Elli ‘Silver Nite’ Nox’**   
  
Three daughters now. He thought. Three daughters he feels an unwarrented need to protect the honour of.   
  
_ “Alexander, you can’t stand there all night.” Matilda said, Alexander turns to her. The woman still seemingly glowing after the effort of creating a beautiful human life not ten hours prior. _ __  
__  
_ “You doubt my conviction?” Alexander teased with a grin. He had been young, naive and believed there had been worth in the world. A hot shot chemist and botanist with what felt like all the time in the world. _ __  
__  
_ “I never doubt that, but you’ll be too tired tomorrow to play with him.” Matilda wraps an arm around his shoulder, a kiss on his lips warm like honey before gazing down at their first born child. Edward Alexander Nox. A large boy that came out quiet and full of interest. He was the most spectacular thing Alexander had the glory of helping create. _ __  
__  
He was an angry old man now. With hate for many things. Alexander feels his emotions create a pain in his chest, buried deep and paved over. But the pavement is cracking.   
  
_ “Remember Edward, you have to be careful. They’re precious and delicate like a rose petal.” Alexander hands the young Edward both of the small twins, wonder on the boys face at the sight of his new sisters. _ __  
__  
_ Matilda was in the hospital still, the two girls wanted out sooner rather then later. Two weeks sooner. Giving the family a fright in the early morning. She smiles lazily at Alexander when they meet eyes. Radiant as a Goddess is depicted. _ __  
__  
Alexander still feels alonging for his wife, taken so cruelly from the family. Galen was a miracle. The boy had thought to have been dead after the accident. But Alexander couldn’t quite on him, he picked up the baby and remembered that had been the only time he had ever prayed to a god was when he tried to clear the membrane in his son’s mouth, hoping to hear him breath. His faint little heart beat no bigger than his thumb in his chest working hard for survival.   
  
He flattens his palm on the door. Giving it a tender pat before leaving it. Elli, Rosalind, Dorothy and Galen. He thinks to himself. Pulling a picture from his pocket. A camping trip/science trip the family had taken. Matilda carrying Galen, Elli sat between the twins putting on a mashmellow for a young Rosalid. He sighs.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i'm loving this.


	3. Chapter 3

The games have been good. Elli’s first pay plus her champion bonus has been used to do a lot of things. Predominantly buy things they had wanted for a long time. She bought bikes for the four of them at the request of Galen. Computers for all of them, toys, clothes, things to customize their rooms with.   
  
As well as school supplies. The city the Apex headquarters is the biggest in this part of the galaxy housing almost a billion people in it’s miles large city. The Apex residency building was on a compound, gated community pretty much. She’d made sure to get the three teens set up in the best school she could. The three were excited talking about what subjects they were most looking forward to.   
  
Rosalid caught her off guard when she was loading the dishwasher. “Can we see dad?” She asked. A calculating look on her face, brows drown down and a frown.   
  
Elli slowed. “Perhaps. Do you want to?” Rosalid raised and then lowered a shoulder in a half hearted shrug.   
  
“He probably doesn’t want to see us… He abandoned us, because he didn’t want to see us. It would be nice though….”   
  
There was a tense silence as Elli finishes loading the dishwasher, drying her hands off on a dish towel. She puts a hand on top of Rosalid’s head. “I’ll go find him now and ask him. If he agrees, I’ll text you to come to us. You have the map of the place? Good.” Elli nods her head at being shown the map.   
  
…..   
  
Caustic was wheezing on the treadmill, his last second place could have been avoided if he hadn’t been so slow. His stamina has been decling and he needs to be prepared for his upcoming games.   
  
Punishing his body has also been a way to ignore the growing tension he feels in his gut. Luckily he has not run into his children yet and Elli has made it very clear she feels no remorse in his death in the arena. He will just have to ignore it, wall himself off yet again and-   
  
His face slams into the controls of the treadmill as the emergency brake plug is pulled.  He suspects Mirage or Octane playing a trick on him as he turns to hiss out a curse, but Alexander shuts his mouth as he looks up to his eldest daughter. Her expression was…. Like looking into a mirror.   
  
Bored, deep frown and half lidded eyes in a harsh scrutinizing gaze. Elli held the plug in her hand and it seemed like everything in the gym stopped.   
  
“I am going to explain three things old man. Three very important things.” Elli says in a harsh tone sneering as he stands. Usually he’d tower over most, but Elli was on equal footing. Eye to eye.   
  
“Proceed.” He says simply.   
  
“1: You’re an asshole with shitty emotional coping. ‘Oh my wife died! Oh my assistant stole my ideas! Ohhh the company was going to fire me for copyright!’ I know this. You know this. And oh, by the way. Your dead brother knows this, because he commited fucking suicide because no one would hire a Nox after the shit you pulled. 2: You never tried to once contact us, never sent money to help. Never did anything. You didn’t even give us any call outs on TV when you joined Apex. Some comfort. Because you’re a crazy fucking asshole. Lastly, 3: Your three other kids don’t know any of that.” Elli hisses. Everyone in the gym was unabashingly watching the exchange.   
  
Alexander felt exposed and awkward. Elli grabs the front of his shirt forcing him down so she could glare down at him, he wonders if this is what his victims felt like.   
  
“Those three kids that I’ve had to planet hope, so I can do shitty battles, mercenary work, bounty hunting and everything else someone offered me for the right price so we could survive for the last six years. They deserve you keeping your mouth shut and pretending to be interested in the shit they say to you. Understand?”   
  
Caustic is silent, her eyes darken as suddenly he feels a hand dig into his neck. “You will pretend to be a loving father under unfortuante circumstances or no one will find your body.” Elli tightens her hold on his neck. Alexander sneers grabbing her wrist. He doesn’t need to take this. He buries the pain and hurt in his chest as he squeezes Elli’s wrist, right in the correct point to force her hand open with little strength, He then bends in. Drawing a hiss that he pretends doesn’t hurt his heart.   
  
“I owe nothing to anyone. You four maybe my blood. But not the blood I care for anymore. Life is meaningless and empty. Familial ties are nothing but a need to continue our pitiful race. All I crave is the thrill of death and the excitement of watching insects die by my hand, over and over again. You are just another one for me.” Alexander hates the way Elli’s face twists into hateful rage. Hates the way she bears her teeth in a horrific animalistic snarl as she wrenches her hand out of his gripe with a painful popping sound.   
  
“And you’re worthless. Remember that Alexander Nox. Everything you’ve done is worthless in that meaning of life.” She points her left finger instead of her right at him, he may have broken her wrist. “All you are is a spider, nothing but a predatory spider, but all things parish. You will die with nothing and with no one. Whatever impactful memory you have made will be forgotten. You’re breakthroughs and your precious notes. It will be taken by the wind just like an aged web from a tree.” She speaks darkly lowering her hand and tilting her head up to give him one final foul look. “I will piss on your grave and destroy your memory old man. Enjoy the slow death.” Elli leaves with her head up high and a level of grace about her.   
  
Caustic turns back to the treadmill, putting the plug back in and starting it up. But higher. Ignoring the people staring at his back. Casting their judgment upon his actions.   
  
……   
  
Elli was power walking, anger fueling her instead of the crushing sadness that she has. There was a level of hope she always had in those six years. That Alexander would show up, apologize to them and take them somewhere safe.   
  
She thought about that when she first got paid for sex. The first time she killed a man, when she agreed to get hunted by business big wigs on a deserted planet as the ‘most dangerous’ game. All the bullshit for so long, she had a naive hope that, she suddenly realizes was still there.   
  
The hope that her Dad would go back to normal. Back to the good times. To beach days and playing together. The doting dad that let her braid his hair and made him wear ridicioulous flower crowns. Who went to every junior boxing match she had.   
  
Elli sucks in a breath, clunching the fist that Caustic injured. To feel the pain pulse up her arm to refuel the rage so she doesn’t get choked up. She leans against the outside wall of the gym looking up at the orange sky. She texts Rosalid and tells her that no. Dad doesn’t want to see them.   
  
“Hey, there you are.” Elli frowns as Lifeline emerges from the building her healing drone floating next to her. “That was some intense stuff, can’t help much with that. But Ajay Che can help with your wrist.” She winks as her doc bot deploys and a healing stream hits her.   
  
“Why are you being kind to a competitor?” Elli says flatly, she doesn’t move away from the healing. Allowing that much to happen.   
  
“Because we ain’t always competitors. Sometimes we’re teammates…. I also understand shitty fathers.” Lifeline admits but doesn’t elaborate more on it. “Also, I know you have young siblings to look after, but if you want someone to drink with. I’ll be in the lounge for most of tonight.” She winks as Doc bot finishes healing Elli. Ajay waves as she heads back into the gym with her robotic companion.   
  
She snorts as she reads the reply when it dings.   
  
‘Okay.’ Was all Rosalid said.   
  
Maybe a drink or ten wouldn’t be a bad idea….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elli did everything she could to make sure her and her siblings A) stayed together. B) didn't starve and C) didn't die from being sick. She gave her everything, every day to fight for them because they couldn't fight for themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Alexander…” Matilda’s voice was weak and trembled as her hand grasps air.  He takes it as soon as he can. He was disgruntled, his assistant Bryan Hansen had incorrectly written down his notes, in an attempt to take his clean compostable power source. Green smog filled the lab as his ears ring. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Matilda, darling. We’re okay. We’re going to be okay.” He hears the hazard alarm go off. The room clearing up as all of the smog gets sucked into the vents. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She coughs, the gas hitting her harder than him. It had been an allergic reaction to the base chemicals. Blood dripping from her nose and her eyes bugging out. Her voice thick with the blood in her throat as she forces his hand onto her stomach. “Galen Agnodice Nox.” She chokes out with acceptance. _ _   
_ _   
_ He gasps awake, which turns into a fit of coughing then hacking, he rises from his work bench and into the bathroom. Hacking up thick bloody phlegm. It was the middle of the day as he takes the time to check his watch.   
  
Alexander leaves the room, chest aching for more reasons then he’ll admit. He’s blocked out that memory from haunting his dreams he thought. Every moment of sleep had her face succumbing to the gas his assistant had created from his notes. Her brown eyes dulling, her always smiling mouth twisted into a horrific frown. He shudders, sitting on the couch, covering his face.   
  
Coffee, he needs coffee. Alexander moves through his once luxurious studio. But it was filled with stacks of data, equipment to build his canisters and to safely handle his nox gas. Takeout boxes litter the kitchen, along with old paper coffee cups from the café downstairs.   
  
He laces up his boots and sets off.   
  
…..   
  
Elli groans turning over in bed, hand hitting another body. For a moment she was confused, but as her head throbs she quickly remembers the night prior. Most importantly the fact she drank an unholy amount of tequila shots with Octane. Who she also remembers slamming onto a wall to kiss hushly.   
  
“Well. Interesting outcome.” She sits up, the adrenaline junkie was passed out on the other corner of the bed. Elli had to admit she didn’t expect him to be…. Cute. But that’s not the point. Checking her phone on the bedside table. She notes that she has to be prepared for the games in three hours. Her team roster not perticularly interesting.   
  
She stands, grunting as her foot squishes a used condom. Her clothes are strong about. Elli turns after pulling on her underwear and shirt, feeling eyes on her back. “Good morning.”   
  
Octane seemed surprised to see her. Elli clicks her tongue, going about putting the rest of her clothes on. “I will be gone shortly.” She says evenly.   
  
“Uh si, si. I had fun last night.” He says the last bit in a softer tone that makes Elli frown.   
  
“A random hookup.” She harshly says, the last thing she needs is someone thinking this would be a normal thing.   
  
Elli walks out of the bedroom and out the door. Pausing outside of the door to check her pockets.   
  
Keys… Wallet… Phone. She checks off in her head pulling her phone out to text in the family group chat as she walks towards the elevator. The single apartments for the legends were across the way from the family ones. With coffee shops, groceries and some conveniant stores selling delicious garbage along the way.   
  
‘Coming home. Need anything well I’m out?’   
  
Elli pushes the elevator down button as she looks through her pictures, aparrently she gets very… ‘Selfie.’ When drunk. The doors open and she steps in, absentmindedly. Clicking the first floor button along the way. She frowns as she sees someone took a picture of her doing a keg stand at one of the three bars that she remembers going to with Lifeline and a group of legends. But snorts when she finds a video of people lining up to have her throw them at a trampoline.   
  
……..   
  
Alexander is tense, Elli was rank with the smell of hard liquor and stale sweat. She was flipping through images on her phone, having not noticed who was in the elevator as well. He is no fool, and from the few brief pictures he sees on her phone. There’s plenty to bitterling imagine.   
  
She got drunk and slept with one of the idiotic legends with no good sense. All undeserving. He thinks and then angrily grits his teeth.   
  
_ You have clearly stated that you want nothing to do with them, you have no right to be angry at the obvious mistakes of your blood. _ _   
_ __   
He tells himself as the door opens and she walks out without looking up from her phone. Alexander pushes his floor number, the bitterness of his soul enough to wake him up instead of his usual coffee.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matilda was a darling and a woman to go crazy after her death.... Alledgedly.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Elli had  a three win victory streak, the fans loved the drama she brought and dubbed her angry fist fighting moments ‘Berserk mode.’   
  
There was some satisfaction knowing so many people wanted her to win, it was also terrifying. “Sure you’re good enough to fight after last night rookie?” Bangalore asks slapping Elli’s shoulder in the drop ship. Silver raises an eyebrow, a slight smug look on her face.   
  
“Would take a lot more than a few shots to take me down, either kind.” Silver jokes and it makes Anita slap her shoulder again with a laugh.   
  


“Good luck rookie, you got a couple of FNGs on your team. Hope your shoulders are strong enough to carry them.”   
  
“Well i am strong enough to pick up Gibralter.”   
  
Anita does a little salute before heading back towards her team. Silver does the same, dropping the joking manner now that one of the legends she enjoyed was away. She sits down next to her team.   
  
An older gent infused with cybernetics. He’s skill set was tracking, a glowing red eye being able to spot people up to a certain distence. But Silver finds that it would be useless in hotter areas of the map. The desert heat messes up the digital threat and sniper threat easily. The second one was a cocky ex-Soldier named Darwin for his alleged ability to ‘adapt’ to any situation.   
  
Darwin was jump master and was pinging around the map rapidly, the pinging noise starting to grind on her gears even before they dropped out of the ship.   
  
Another disapointment was seeing that Caustic was not in today’s games. Though the drinking, the probably rough angry sex and a fantastic breakfest made by Dorothy softened her anger. She still thinks kicking his ass again would make her fully recover from the disappointing encounter at the gym.   
  
Silver stands as the counter starts, moving towards the slowly groaning doors, they every moment it was opened a little further. She pulls down her goggles and leaves her bandana around her neck, as Darwin pings skull town. Silver gears up for another high kill game. The leap as soon as the counter hits zero, with most of the compatition behind them.   
  
……..   
  
Alexander would refuse to say that he was in the Apex Legend Lounge to do more then drink. But the way he was watching the match go on, he’s probably looking a lot more like a curious party.   
  
Elli was clearly hungover and… Likely tired. He grimaces and pours his drink down his throat before refilling it. Who ever was her partner, is lucky he has no idea. All he has is a floor number and about 20 possibilities if she was only interested in men… 40 if she liked both.   
  
Out of the few he hopes it wasn’t Mirage. Out of everyone on that floor, he hopes his blood is smart enough not to fall for his ‘boyish’ charm as the news always tatters on about. Idiotic man with only tricks up his sleeve.   
  
Of everyone on that floor Lifeline would be acceptable. Nox respects the young medics skills on the battlefield, as well as her medical background. Her intense need to ‘fix’ the worlds problems would lead her to an early grave. But she was at least smart.   
  
He hides a smirk into his cup as Silver becomes kill leader and keeps it with six kills coming out of Skull town. Beaten up, but alive and with her two teammates banners.   
  
Alexander can’t stop the feeling of pride as Elli shows extreme skill and survival sense in the arena. Tactically her first match had been played perfect. She hadn’t risked nearing his team to retrieve the banners of her fallen. Instead had instigated the fight between his team and the last full squad, well she made off with the spoils from a supply drop and the best possible position.   
  
Though, he finds disappointment in his hesitation at the reveal. The only way he had known it was his son, now daughter was because of her eye nevi, a large black dot next to her right eyeball pupil. As well as the stunning shock of seeing a mixture of himself and Matilda in the girl.   
  
Her raven hair shined like Matilda’s did in the sun, almost an undertone of navy showing. Elli luckily inherited Matilda’s smaller nose, then his crooked roman one. But She had his mouth, the thin lips, the natural frownlines the sharp high cheekbones that make his sneering face really look intemidating. Along with his large set size, perhaps she had inherited his low metabolism? Helpful once so long ago for survival, now hated with the incessent need for ‘perfect’ skinny bodies.   
  
Alexander frowns as he focuses in on Elli one against three well her teammates are being respawned in.   
  
……   
  
Silver was low health, her teammates were coming back with no weapons, and thus far she’s barely been keeping her own.   
She quickly repositions herself to hide behind a supply bin. Only to have to dodge out of cover because of a thermite. It catches her leg on fire, burning off the last bit of white shield she has and health.   
  
Silver rolls to attempt to get the fire off as well as dodge the sudden influx of bullets. Peacekeeper and wing man, up against a spitfire and devotion. She hisses when she gets nicked.   
  
Quickly she drops her guns as the drop ship shows up, pinging them for her teammates before. Sucking in a harsh breath and launching herself over a supply bin with a shout, startling two of the team, and quickly throwing a stun grenade but as she runs towards the smallest of the two, she howls in pain like a beast that got shot. An ark star stuck between her shoulderblads explodes. Forcing her to her knees and her vision to go black. When it comes back, she sees one of the men come towards her. A saber in hand. She feels the tip of it, dig into her stomach her eyes blow wide at the pain, she was trembling with pain, mouth opening in a silent scream as the blade moves up, a horrific feeling of her bowls dropping, lower and lower. Silver looks down at her own intenstines wiggling around on the bloodstained sand. The sword stops at her ribcage, pulled out and then used to tip her head up by her chin.   
  
“You showed great promise. But fury of rage can only take one so far friend.” He says soothingly before everything goes black as his sword pierces her head.   
  
….   
  
Alexander was sick to his stomach, usually seeing the stunned horror of death upon someone’s face drew him back to the pleasure of slaughtering his entire lab that betrayed him. But Elli…. Elli’s face softened by approaching death looked so much like Matilda’s….   
  


He leaves the lounge with his mind heavy. Not realizing till he’s standing outside of the regenetive aftercare. Looking in through the glass at all the legend’s already parished. Some were being rushed to go back in.   
  
Elli was passed out on a bed. Before he could go in there, three running kids pass him. With dawning realization he noted it was his other kids. He hadn’t seen them yet. Alexander watches at the glass window as the worried kids go to their eldest’s bedside. One was teared up, taking the bedridden Nox sister’s hand, the other one was gripping the youngest as he watches scared.   
  
He’s body stays put, even though he wants to go to them. Apologize and try to make it all up. He just can’t. Not now. Not after all the things he has done. Redemption is not what is at the end of his road. Alexander leaves his family to deal with their sadness and hurt alone again. Not noticing two other legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first death and loss are the hardest.


	6. Chapter 6

Elli feels like she’s stuck in slime, her eyes are heavy and her chest hurts. Phantom pan travels up her stomach reminding her of what happened.   
  
She’s mildly concerned by the fact she just experienced death, but pleased to know that death is a meaningless darkness.   
  
“And that’s….. CABOOM! Across the finish line!.” A energic voice pierces through the stupor making her frown and crack her eyes open to a dimmed room.   
  
“Three hours after he gone and blew them off, he’s calling me to beg for new legs!” Lifeline says and Elli hears a slap. She also hears some soft chuckles and a thunderous laugh that she knows well.   
  
“I just died, some piece would be nice at my funeral.” Elli grumbles as she pushes herself to sit up. Hands instantly moving to help her. She wouldn’t admit she actually needed the help.   
  
“Welcome back from the dead amiga, feels stupidly slow doesn’t?” Octavio ask chipperly. Elli shrugs.   
  
“Slow is better then stopped.” She grunts as three heavy bodies climb onto the bed and cling to her. Even the twins unashamed at their size to crawl up to cling to her.   
  
“Elli we were so worried!!” Galen whines, he has his arms wrapped around her waist, head tucked under her chin,  when Elli sees his puffy eyes and tear stain cheeks she melts to be much softer, running a hand through his thick black hair. An arm going around the twins to bring them close.   
  
“Sorry guys, couldn’t pull a victory today it seems.” She sighs, Dorothy yanks on her hair making her yelp.   
  
“We’re were worried about you, you got sliced open like a cadaver.” She says harshly through new tears in her brown eyes.   
  
“Settle down. I’m sorry. I’m fine…. I’m safe. We’re okay.” She says softly as Dorothy buries her face in the crook of her neck. Getting snot and tears there. But Elli couldn’t even begin to care.   
  
She does care that Lifeline made a loud ‘aww.’ Octane joining in with a big teasing grin. Her face reddens, embarrassed. She coughs in her hand. “Have you three eaten lunch?”   
  
Just at that time Galen’s stomach grumbles. “Alright, you three go get something to eat. I’ll be home soon okay?”   
  
The three start to whine but a glare shuts them up and gets them climbing off the bed. Lifeline stands. “How about we go get some pizza? If Elli doesn’t mind.” The three light up, turning to give their sister puppy dog eyes.   
  
She gives a look to Lifeline. “Make it Ice cream and pizza. And make sure to bring home leftovers.” She states firmly. Galen raises his arms with a feral yell of glee as Lifeline salutes with a laugh. Leading the three young teens out of the curtained off space. She grimaces at the bright light waiting for her out there.   
  
Octane laughs. “Yeah, light sensitivity is pretty bad after you come back. Here, try these. I’ll go grab a nurse.” He tosses a pair of green sunglasses at her before leaving to presumably to grab an attendent.   
  
Elli narrows her eyes as he leaves, but slips the sunglasses on. They already help in the dimmed space, they will surely be a lifesaver in the brightness of the rest of the floor.   
  
…..   
  
Dorothy pauses, rubbing at her eyes behind her glasses before looking at her siblings following Lifeline. Not noticing her not also following.   
  
She makes a choice slowly approaching a bench in a nice little recreation area. He was hunched over, hand in his slightly graying hair and eyes looking to something that isn’t there.   
  
“Dad?” Her voice is quiet as a church mouse, but it startles Alexander to tensely straighten up to look at her, with shocked eyes. They stare each other down, she absentmindedly notice that his sweater is the one she remembers he wore in the winter, cozy and she remembers burying her nose in the fabric well he read to her and Rosalid. A deeply cherished memory, one of the few she has before Mom died.   
  
“Dorothy?” Alexander questions softly, she nods. Surprised he got it right after six years. They stare at each other for a bit longer, before he heaves a big sigh, covering his mouth when it turns into a cough. “Do you wish to tell me off as well?” He questions tiredly.   
  
“Can I have a hug?” She asks in a hush whisper, eyes still puffy from crying and now watering again now that her father is in touching distance.   
  
He frowns like Elli does when she’s confused, wondering why in the world someone would do something or say that. Dorothy steps closer, not knowing what to do with her hands, so she jsut grips at her shirt wanting to look down but refusing to. Worried he would disappear if her eyes looked away.   
  
He subtlely opens his arms, just enough for Dorothy to fit and he grunts as she slams into his torso, hands going as far as they can around him, then gripping the sweater as she buries her head into his chest. Dorothy’s glasses painfully smush up against her nose.   
  
It takes a few moments, but Alexander’s hand rests on her back. Rubbing circles on it. Dorothy sniffles as he gently pats her back. There was a rattling in his chest, like he’s been sick for ages, as he breaths.   
  
…..   
  
Rosalid stops Lifeline from interuppting the reunion shushing her from 10 feet away. “She’ll meet us at home….” She says softly as Galen whines, but even he knows he shouldn’t interrupt the meeting too.   
  
Somewhere in the empty cosmic afterlife, Matilda feels happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but please!! Feedback makes my heart burst with joy, anything you'll feel like I wouldn't care you said, I do!! It means I'm doing good and it's so important to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander isn’t sure how they ended up in his preferred coffee shop, sitting down in a quiet corner. But this is where they were. Dorothy keeps her eyes on him, even as she slowly bites down on an oatmeal raisin cookie.   
  
The girl was a boney and small. In the back of his mind he understands it may have been from being emaciated early in her life. She seemed tired and wary.   
  
“What happened to Steven?” Alexander asks, he knows from Elli that he had taken his own life but nothing more.   
  
“He got fired, we… All did what we could, but no one would hire him. He had life insurance he couldn’t pay, but he realized he was worth more dead than alive. He actively put himself in danger to kill himself, we had no clue till we found a letter in his lockbox. I’m sorry.” She apologizes for something she couldn’t have known or caused.   
  
“You needn’t apologize for that Dorothy. Steven… He was an odd one, but he cared for you like you four were his own. That’s why I left you in his care.” Alexander says slowly, calculating every word. To make sure it comes across pleasantly, he isn’t use to doing this.   
  
“I can still be sorry. Mom, then Uncle Steve… It was rough on us, but you knew them longer.” She says softly, she was a delicate and sick looking girl that punches at his heart. He caused her to be so small. Galen seemed in good health, chubby like he was when he had been his age, Rosalid too.   
  
“Have you been sick?” He asks without addressing what she had said. Dorothy eyes go downward but quickly back to keep him in her sight.   
  
“When we planet hopped after Steven’s death, we hitched a ride on a medical ship. One of the important military colonies had an epidemic of some kind and they were transporting them to the closest planet with a first grade hospital. It… was some kind of airborne virus. Vomiting, fever. Other things. I don’t eat much, when I eat. I still get this fear that I’ll start vomiting again.” Dorothy gives a very small tight lipped smile. “I’m much smaller than the others, I know. I was the only one to get hit so roughly. Elli, I think she used pure rage to keep herself from getting taken down by it.” Dorothy gives a light chuckle, it was like chimes in a soft breath.   
  
Alexander’s reminded of his Mother, he has not thought of her in a very long time. She had been a timid creature, soft spoken and always had those tired eyes looking out somewhere past everything. The sad tight lipped smiles when his father would be drunk again, the smile that meant he had to go somewhere far from where they were.   
  
“I see. Well, if you suffer much aftermath problems. The company has spectacular medical care provided.” He says stiffly. Dorothy bobs her head, picking up her cookie again.   
  
“I know, Elli set it all up. I’m we’re all going to get a physical and visit a therapist before we start school.” Alexander nods his head, glad that that will be done.   
  
“Elli has done well taking care of you three.” He says offhandedly to get away from the last topic. To keep the conversation going.   
  
Dorothy looks sad as she nods again, a shrug of her shoulder. “She’s done everything in her power to keep us afloat. I’m glad she got her, it’s…. Still scary to watch her play, but she won’t die her like the Roulin death match or Eclipse matches.”   
  
Alexander’s heart drops with those names. Barbaric in every sense of the word those two ‘games.’ Were.  Roulin games were a survival game, hunted by wealthy elite on an abandoned planet for a small amount of credits for the danger. Eclipse matches were worse, a solo based true death match. A true life or death situation. Compared to Apex. He knows because he has played in that. But the near death experiences had caught him with a slight fear in his gut, it is why he is at the Apex games.   
  
“Then she worked briefly for Doctor Richard Dumas-” Dorothy flinches as Alexander slaps a hand on the table.   
  
He grunts and calms himself. “Ah, sorry. That is not directed at you Dorothy. How did Dick Dumbass get in contact with you?” He easily reverts to calling Doctor Richard Dumas his petty petename.    
  
“He saw Elli in the Eclipse games and extended an offer. We stayed with him for two years on Elonious.” Dorothy taps her fingers on the table, brushing crumbs off the table. “It was the longest we stayed still. We went to school there even, Elli worked for Doctor Richard and didn’t…. But she learned how to make those explosives she uses with him.”   
  
Alexander narrows his eyes, looking away from his daughter. Dick Dumbass was a bad man in his standards. He had airs about him, thought he was on a pedestal that no one could touch him. No wonder he lived on Elonious, one of the richest planets in the galaxy.   
  
“I see. Do you know why you left?”   
  
Dorothy suddenly drew her lips into a tight lipped frown. “Elli was scared and told us to pack up and so we did. She never explained why, we just trust her to make the right choice for all of us.”   
  
Alexander sighs and knows he needs to have a very long conversation with Elli. Hopefully when he tries to. He can catch her in a good mood…   
  
………   
  
“The fact you were able to talk me into this is honestly shocking.” Elli states crossing her legs under the table. They were sitting in a ‘nice’ casual restaurant waiting on their meals. Octavio gives her a wide grin.   
  
“I know how to talk the talk, as well walk the walk.” He boasts and it makes her snort a small laugh.   
  
“Sure. Not like I may have lasting head trauma from a sword piercing it. Nope.” She jokes, picking up her beer to take a squig.   
  
The sunglasses were still on, keeping the harsh light of the world out. “If you’re expecting another bang fest, I’ll need harder drinks then this.”   
  
Octavio laughs running a hand through his black hair, a neat little streak of green going through the front. “Well, that would be nice. But maybe I want to try to take things a bit slow for a change?”   
  
Elli narrows her eyes behind the glasses, she tilts them down, holding back the pained noise from the light to raise an eyebrow at him. “This is because I can throw you like a stuffed animal isn’t it?”   
  
He’s face reddens as he starts manically giggling. “Well uh- No- But that was great.” He starts speaking so fast he starts tripping up on his words. She pushes her glasses up with a smirk.   
  
“You’re not the first one to try to get to know me because of that. I don’t know what’s with tiny people loving to be picked up and thrown.” She shrugs, perking up as a the food arrives, Octavio offered to pay and she is not ashamed to have ordered a shit ton of appetizers. Potato skins, french fries, nachos, chicken wings, cheesey garlic bread and mozzarella sticks.   
  
She happily starts to fill her plate as Octavio’s caeser salad is placed in front of him. Elli raises an eyebrow. “Should I feel insecure?” She jokes but he shakes his head.   
  
“Gotta stay skinny if I wanna keep my speed up amiga! It’s why I fast before a match.” He pokes at a piece of grilled chicken. “That’s what benefits me in the ring, you’re size and strength are what helps you! I know Gibby needs to eat a mountain of food before dropping in!”   
  
Elli may have joked, but she did feel bad when eating so much well he ate so little, but with that free go. She decides to munch down on piece of garlic bread, groaning at the good taste. “Food is the best.” She sighs happily.   
  
Octavio laughs and then they fall into a comfortable silence, filled really only by thanking the waiter that keeps bringing them refills. He does end up eating some nachos which further makes him feel better.   
  
Once done and paid, a warm buzz in her system and good food in her belly, she finds herself in a great mood. She eyes a short building, just four floors. Elli grins mischiviously, nudging Octavio.   
  
“Hey, bet I could throw you to the top of that building and then climb up after you.”   
  
He lights up, a grin crossing his face as well. “Hells yeah!” That’s all she needs in form of consent to pick him up by the hips, holding him easily over her head. She backs up a few paces and then yeets him. He hits the edge of the building with a loud sound, bystanders are watching them with interested eyes as she then starts climbing up the building. The two buzzed legends making a spectical of themselves but not caring when they both raise their arms with laughter.   
  
Elli will admit this is the most fun she’s had in years as they end up dearing each other to do wilder stunts. Going up higher on buildings and jumping down from high heights. The fearlessness of heights from the games guiding them to just jump from stories high into luckily soft landings.   
  
They both feel like nothing could ruin this fun, but a bored call of their arena names make them groan.   
  
“Silver, Octane. Please desist from your actions and come back to the compound.” A woman in a black suit, a tranguilizer gun on her hip requests. A car waiting for them.   
  
“Aw, the fun police are here amiga.” Octavio groans and Elli joins in, flipping off the woman. But getting up nonetheless. Picking him up along the way, making him cackle. Somewhere along the way they had picked up a six pack and was much drunker then they had been before. She walks towards the open back door, tossing Octavio in with him cackling along the way, before getting in herself.   
  
“We should do this again!” Octavio says with a wide grin, that’s infectious.   
  
“Hells yeah.” Elli confirms, leaning back to close her eyes with a yawn. “That was the most fun I’ve had in years. Not counting kicking your ass in the ring.”   
  
“You caught me off guard! It won’t happen again.” He warns, making her smirk.   
  
“We’ll see about that.”


	8. Chapter 8

The second worst person on that floor seems to be her partner. Elli and Alexander narrow their eyes at each other, Octane looked startled in Elli’s arms.   
  
“Hi… Elli. Octavio.” Dorothy says slowly, making Elli sigh, breaking eye contact with her father. Putting Octane on his feet.   
  
“Fuck off man, family matters.” She spins him around and pushes him towards the door. He looks over and face turns a bit white. Elli shoots a glare back at Caustic’s look, sneering as she sees him out.   
  
“First and foremost.” Elli begins once back, refusing to look at Alexander. But at Dorothy with a softened level of annoyance on her face. “Did you run off from Lifeline?”   
  
“Yes…. But I texted Rosalid and told her I went home instead.” Dorothy admits, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. Elli sighs, face softening even more.   
  
It seems no one can stay mad at the white sheep of the family. Soft spoken and honest. “Elli.” Alexander starts slowly, the look of anger quickly overcoming her exhausted features. Though, there was a quirk in her brow. He realizes, this is the first time he’s addressed her by her new name.   
  
“I’ve come here to apologize…. For many things.” He begins, Elli rolls her eyes and crosses her arms eyes narrowed.   
  
“I never told you the real reason I killed those scientists. It wasn’t over copyright like they claimed or my assistant stealing my ideas. It was because they purposefully attempted to kill me and Matilda. I had a breakthrough for a clean burning fuel that could change the galaxy. Space travel, day to day life and easy to make in any situation with a few ingredients. It was my magnum opus.” It was hard to admit this out loud. But he grinds through. “I had caught my superiors talking after we buried Matilda, Galen was still critical in the hospital at the time. I was going to resign and move us back towards a more populated planet. Mars was the one I looked at the most. But they spoke about how horrible it was that only Matilda had died. That day I snapped.” He looks up at Elli to find her looking away from him. A deep frown on her face. “You were trying to run the house when I got back. I remember telling you to help pack the twins things and your own. That you were going to visit Steven. I remember I lied to you when I was leaving. That I’d be back soon. I… Truly expected to die Elli. That was going to be my last revenge for ruining my happiness. Revenge for destroying my family.”   
  
Elli closes her eyes and pinches her nose, Alexander Nox sighs, feeling choked up and misty as well.   
  
“Acting revenge on them and surviving was what I didn’t expect, along with feeling a thrill of being alive. I escaped the police and went on a search to get that feeling, to find that thrill of being alive again. Looking and looking, till I found deathmatches. I was once a player in Eclipse as well. But I left for the Apex games.”    
  
“Get out.” Elli says so coldly that it shocked him. Dorothy spoke up instead.   
  
“Elli please-”   
  
“Dorothy hush. Get out now.” She takes a threatening step forward but Dorothy stands up to put her hands on her elder sister.   
  
“We need to talk all this out.” Dorothy begs, tears in her eyes. Elli’s fists clench, before she turns around and walks out. Slamming the door hard enough to mak the wall shudder.   
  
\---   
  
Octane had just got home, the sun was near setting and he was trying to keep his buzz up, he’d had a blast with Elli and thinks she’s warming up to him.   
  
She was correct in the fact she could yeet him, being a big reason why he first got attracted. But it was the thrill of having fun the big binge night they had. Bar crawling and taking bets and dares. Keg stand, her going buck wild at karaoke. One upping him with tequila shots.   
  
Elli had a zest for letting loose that felt competable with his. Today had made it feel all more true. Climbing buildings, Jumping running, thrown. The escalation and the adrenaline pounding through him felt like he had taking his stim, but he hadn’t.   
  
Ajay had been right about trying to take it slow instead of trying to go to the bar and get beveed up.   
  
He was just hoping the meeting with Caustic was going well, there was a level of fear he felt now. After seeing Caustic strangle a man for just calling Elli sexy…. Octavio hopes he doesn’t know that they’ve had sex.   
  
A pounding at his door makes him pause in his running. He was on his custom tradmill. Luckily it was long so plenty of time for to stop before sending him off into the furniture.   
  
Octane was curious, it was probably Ajay coming to ask about his date. But when he opened the door he was surprised to see Elli, even more so as she closes the door behind her and in a copy of the start of their first sexcapade she picks him up and puts him against the wall.   
  
This was just as fast as he likes it.


	9. Chapter 9

Silver was more than ready, she had a plan as well. Lifeline and Bloodhound on her team may make this an easy win. But, easy isn’t want she’s looking for.   
  
“Expect me to get downed a lot.” Is all she says to her team, they try to question her, but she doesn’t elaborate. She was jumpmaster, airbase was the first thing they flew over, it was a hot zone.   
  
Both her teammates didn’t want to do it. But Silver ignored them. Jumping as soon as the door opened. The two break off to hit the outside of the airbase, a safer and smarter idea then what she’s going to do.   
  
She lands with three people. Non Legends or once she deems unimportant. Elli moves quickly for the smallest. Putting him in a choke hold and increasing the pressure til she hears the ting of her kill.   
  
**_“First Blood!”_ **   
  
Silver opens the box and snags the white shield but leaves the gun. Quickly spinning on her heels she tosses a stun grenade at the two others. One with a alternator and the other with an eva.   
  
It hits its mark and Silver runs straight at the shotgun holder, grabbing him around the waist, picking him up and hurling him off the edge of the airstrip, he goes down screaming.   
  
Bullets bounce off her white shield she goes down low, sweeping the woman off her feet and quickly getting on top of her. Pinning her hands under her knees as she starts to brutely beat her face up, till she turns into a box under her.   
  
Blood drenched her hands as Silver pants, only taking the fresh level 2 shield from the box. Just in time as well, as through the adrenaile in her system, she hears the zipline to her left.   
  
No time to catch her breath she gets up running, as soon as she spots them, right on the edge of the airstripe, she tosses a stun and once close enough drop kicks them off the edge.   
  
**_“Champion eliminated. You are the kill leader.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Silver feels the rush of her first game as she grins, taking the gold shield out of the box. Pinging a few things in it for her team.   
  
“This seems to be my game comrades.” She says smugly as she hears gunshots on the opposite side.   
  
……   
  
Alexander was uncomfortable before, but was getting by. But now, watching Elli rip apart squads with her barehands. He’s extremely uncomfortable. The three youngest seemed to find it normal, Galen kept crawling all over him. Getting smug when Alexander didn’t have an aswer to a question he knew.   
  
Rosalid was excitedly watching the tv in the Apex legend lounge, rooting Elli on. Dorothy sat quietly by his side on the couch with Galen.   
  
“At what temperature does gasoline freeze?” The boy asks, a smug little smirk on his round face.   
  
“I don’t know.” He answers honestly, he grunts as the boy flops on to his lap, hand slapping at his chest.   
  
“You’re a scientist.” He huffs.   
  
“I’m a Chemist and a botanist.” Is his stiff reply. “What does it freeze at?”   
  
  
“-40C.” Galen says proudly. But he gets distracted as he spots someone coming in. “Octavioooooo!!” He shouts, rolling off Alexander’s lap to stand on the floor and run towards the man, he nearly gets dropped to the floor  when Galen slams into him. The boy doesn’t seem to understand personal space. He frowns at the man.   
  
“Ohhh! Hey there Spitfire! Is Elli still kill leader?” Octavio grins when he sees the banner on the wall. He was still dressed in his arena ware, except he pulled off his mask and goggles.   
  
His frown deepens as Rosalid waves him over, his grin slightly drops at the sight of Caustic but doesn’t hesitate to sit down.   
  
“Is she still going weaponless?” Octavio asks Rosalid who nods. “She is!! She’s at 7 kills now!”   
  
“Dios mio, that’s impressive.” He compliments with a wide grin, his eyes soften as the cams switch to Elli’s team, the three healing up with the help of Lifeline’s doc bot. Elli was ragged, she had holes in her clothes from bullets going into her after her shields broke, blood stained every part of her clothes and dried blood on her skin.   
  
Terrifyingly impressive. But Alexander needs some time to talk to Octavio alone. “You three should order lunch.” He states to his kids, taking out his card from his wallet. He gives it to Galen, holding back a small smile from how excited he looked to have the card. He shoos off the kids and before he can speak, Octavio beats him to it.   
  
“Is this were you threaten to kill me for associating with your daughter?” He says flatly, a pout of his face.

  
“Yes. I can’t stop her from doing what she wishes. But I can threaten you.” He says with a sneer but the young man shrugs it off.   
  
“You’re not scarier then her when you do that. She drop kicked me into the water, just half an hour ago.”   
  
Alexander deflates, thinking of all the things she’s done alone in this match. As well as her others. “Fine, I may not be able to scare you like her. But know this. I will destroy you and everything you love-”   
  
“You wouldn’t hurt Elli again. If you did, she’d kill you and I’d help hide the body.” He says with a grin, it takes a few moments for him to process what he said, before he groans, covering his face.   
  
“You’ve known her, what? A month. Love doesn’t come that quickly.”   
  
“My parents married each other within two months of knowing each other, they’re still together and still act like they’re two kids dating. They both always told me it was chemistry, they knew the moment that they first held hands they were meant for each other. Three months ago, they renewed their vows for the 24th time in a row. Every year.” He speaks fondly of his parents.   
  
Alexander rubs at his head. In all honesty, some would say He and Matilda had a quick romance before marriage. They had met in grad school, both came from a similar background of being poor, both on scholarships and working extremely hard to keep up with paying college. They’d hated each other at first, both of them had been arrogent and jaded, Assumed the other was a frivilous trust fund baby. Matilda use to laugh and call their love a slowburn.    
  
“Don’t try to marry her in two months.” Is all he says exhaustedly. “A year would be too fast.”   
  
Octavio gives him a surprised look that he ignores. Alexander may hate him, but he speaks fondly and more so of ‘love’ then what he’d assume. “I never pinned you for a hopeless romantic.” He grimaces, crossing his arms.   
  
“I never expected you to give up so easily about this…. But, thanks. That’s kinda a blessing right amigo?”   
  
“Barely.”   
  
The two were quiet for awhile watching the tv. Elli hasn’t shown up in the last 10 minutes. Octavio finally speaks again. Top 10.   
  
“She came to me last night, she is very mad at you…. But really wants you to be her dad again.” He speaks slowly and carefully.   
  
“I want her to be my child again.” He says softly.   
  
…….   
  
Silver has an idea, she does not explain to her compatriots. She has a long metal chain slung on her shoulder and has opted to stay on the outskirts of water treatment with ten deathboxes.   
  
Lifeline and Bloodhound don’t know what to make of this match. But they leave her be, not too worried about death befalling her after the things they have seen.

  
Ajay switches off her com, and motions for Bloodhound to do the same. They do. “I’m worried about Elli, she’s very…. Off today.”   
  
Bloodhound shrugs their shoulders. “Rage fills their being and they are taking it out in battle. It is a rightful path.”   
  
The Medic frowns but nods. “You’re right. I’m just…. The way she filled that guy with bombs? And then blew him up when his team came to pick him up? That was shocking.”   
  
Bloodhound grimaces behind their mask. But switches the com back on to signify the end of the conversation. Lifeline does the same.   
  
Not too soon after that they third party people in the town across from bunker, Bloodhound using their longbow and Lifeline with her R-301 on single fire.   
  
“I took an enemies life.” Bloodhound reports.   
  
As they tick into the top five, Lifeline gets downed with a shout. A kraber fired from pit hitting her in the back of the head.   
  
“I’m down! Need help.” She crawls off the side of the sand dune they were on top of, so Bloodhound can start picking her up.   
  
“I’m coming in!” Silver calls.   
  
As soon as she says that they hear a horrific screech from a flyer. They had just started invading the map now that repulsory is down.   
  
The two look up in shocked awe as they see Silver had somehow gotten the metal chain into the beasts mouth and was somehow controlling it.   
  
Everyone else was stunned as well, because all firing had stopped. Suddenly and with surprising accuracy she begins chucking grenades everywhere. Thermites, ark stars from the flyer.   
  
She takes out a full squad from her vantage point, when she starts going too high, she slams her steel toed boot into the soft spot at the point it’s long neck meets its back. Making it screech as it swoops down low  again. Enough for her to spook Wraith into slipping into the void, Mirage to do his ult and for Pathfinder to get the fuck out of dodge in the town. But Pathfinder doesn’t get far.   
  
Two ark stars hit him in the back of his neck and hip, already low health he gets downed on top of a building. Were she drops one of her knock backs, before directing the flyer towards pit.   
  
“How in the hell did you do that?” Lifeline yells once up, her doc bot healing her as she recharges her shield.   
  
Silver laughs manically. “No fear!”   
  
…….   
  
“This is the most spectacular Apex match we’ve ever had.” The Director said with awe. The heads their highest sponsors nod. “It’s amazing, we’ve been fighting these flyers for over 50 years and even raised some in captivity. We never achieved what Silver Nite has.”   
  
“Not just that, her hand to hand combat skills are unheard of. With her flash and knock backs, she’s made it completely possible to take on full teams armed to the teeth.” A woman in a suit says, staring at the tv.   
  
“I have some friends that may want her to be their sponsor.” An older gentlemen says, cleaning his glasses. “They’re working on some serum that’s allegedly creates ‘super’ soldiers. Imagine but ten times stronger.”   
  
“Well, that’s up to her.” The Director states firmly. “All that matters is she keeps up these amazing games.”


	10. Chapter 10

Elli was so buzzed that she flew through the press cockily, shooting off one word answers on her way to the Apex lounge.   
  
Wanting to drink and maybe party with Octavio and Ajay again. The wide grin on her face slips into a tight lipped frown as The Director stops her.   
  
“There’s some business that some collegues would like to bring to your attention Silver Nite.” He says simply, making her follow him to the office.   
  
She sighs as she does. Hopefully the business is some kind of raise. Ajay gives her a questioning look, as she just got out of press to go to the lounge as Elli walked the other direction. The taller woman shrugs.   
  
……..   
  
“When will Elli get hereee.” Galen whines. He was dramatically splayed across Alexander’s lap. Arm covering his eyes.   
  
“I am sure the press are… Very intent on interviewing her.” He replies simply. Octavio was still with them, playing on his fun.   
  
“Nope, apparently she was very short with them. She’s blowing up the net amigos.” Octavio says, flipping through his feed.   
  
Galen pouts kicking his feet up into the air, nearly hitting Alexander in the face. He grabs his feet to keep them from kicking him, which quickly turns into a game to Galen to see how much strength he has to give to wiggle out of the grasp.   
  
“Oh, there’s Bloodhound and Ajay.” Dorothy points out, Rosalid looks up. “Should we go see if we can ask them?”   
  
Though the soft spoken Nox girl grimaces as the legends gather around the two. Rosalid rolls her eyes a bit.   
  
“I’ll go ask.” She gets up from the couch and struts over, pushing past adult legends with ease. Alexander notes she has the same spirit as Elli.   
  
…….   
  
Bloodhound is who she finds first. Not in a big circle of legends like Ajay. Just Mirage. “Excuse me.” Rosalid taps on Bloodhound’s shoulder, who turns on the bar stool.   
  
“Yes?” He asks, a light note of curiosity.   
  
“My sister is Silver Nite, where is she?” She asks, crossing her arms. Mirage looks over at her, then another. The decoy science stuff was weird.   
  
“God it’s weird to see Caustics kids.” The decoy says. “There’s just enough of him there to make it unnerving.” Bloodhound waves away the fast talking dumb decoy. Rosalid had a deep frown on her features.   
  
“The Director took them, I did not catch why. But, most likely to speak to sponsors.” Bloodhound says simply.   
  
“Thank you.” Before she goes to leave, they figure this is a good time to also ask. “One other thing?” They nod their head, the ornemants on their hat tinking together.   
  
“You’re a they right?”   
  
“Yes.” They says rather stiffly. Rosalid nods.   
  
“Do you have to change your name to something gender neutral to be a them? I like my name.” Rosalid says, its something they have been thinking about for two years now. Never felt right to be a girl. Never felt right to be a boy.   
  
There is a pause and a soft noise that makes them tilt their head. Bloodhound places a hand on their shoulder.   
  
“Young one, names are who you are. If you feel a disconnect with your gender, then that can lead to your name as well. I was given my name, Bloodhound by my family for my skills.” They share.   
  
“It felt correct so it is what I use. What is your name?” They ask.   
  
“Rosalid.” Said with increased interest.   
  
Bloodhound pleasently hums. “Then you are Rosalid, because it feels right?”   
  
“Yeah…. Thank you.” Rosalid says honestly. They nod their head.   
  
“Of course. If you feel the need to ask any questions. Do not hesitate to find me.” They pat their shoulder and they go on their way. Feeling lighter then they have in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding a new warning to this!! please take note!!

Elli was panicked, Doctor Richard Dumas was sat in a chair with a group of other older business like people. Congratulation Elli on her spectaucular victory. She was on auto pilot as an older scientist man, all grey waves ahand to her prior…. Foster parent?   
  
“Miss Silver, please meet Doctor Dumas. He’s been working on something that we’d love for you to test out, if you are willing to-”   
  
“I’m sorry, I understand this is sponsor talk and most of the others would do anything for this. But I am honestly comfortable with my simple pay from The Director here. I have everything I need and I don’t wish to extend myself to assist in selling products.”   
  
“Aw, come now. You won’t even hear me out?” Doctor Dumas was a spider, tall and lanky, boney and hollow.   
  
Elli’s furious at herself for feeling fear go down her spine. She uses her anger to narrow her eyes and sneer. “Positive…”   
  
In one swift motion, Dumas pulls out a pocket watch and clicks it. “Ten minutes, ten minutes. What to do, what to do with it.” He says cheerfully as time freezes around him.   
  
Edward looked just as attractively unique as a girl. Richard hums as he struts over. Edward knows of the watch, can see the paused flash of fear in his eyes. As he can’t help but feel up this strong body, the Doctor whistles as he shoves his hand down his pants.   
  
“My my, wonder how that went.” He removes his hand from Edward’s pants and grinned as he grabs his old charge’s throat, squeezing hard enough for a bruise to bloom when he starts time.   
  
In fact, he made sure to grip everything perticularly hard, so the lad would understand who still has the upper hand.   
  
He steps back to where he was, putting his watch back in his pocket to start time.   
  
Elli sucks in a short sharp breath, realization going through her eyes and fear. As she coughs to cover up her gasp. She feels gross and not because of the still dried blood on her body. She remembers being the young ‘lad’ that Dumas liked to…. Test.   
  
“Yes. I am sure.” She says harshly. Quickly escaping the office without being dismissed in a rather hurried manner. Doctor Richard Dumas nods his head as The Director quickly speaks.   
  
“You’re welcome to stay and offer your sponsorship to others.”   
  
“Gladly, thank you Director!” Dumas says excitedly.   
  
………   
  
Dorothy frowns deeply. “I have a bad feeling.” She mumbles as Alexander is set on walking the kids back to their apartment since it’s dark out. No one hears her soft words since Galen and Octavio were speaking so loudly.   
  
But her stomach dropped and something felt so deeply wrong. It churned her stomach and made her shiver, a sick feeling like when she was ill from the virus.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander is surprised to see the apartment messy, it had been fairly spotless other then a few small things around.   
  
Bags by the door, beaten up ones. Galen’s peppy and loud talk stopped dead. Dorothy hand come to hold his hand at some point towards the end of their walk tightens as Rosalid frowns, a deep sigh from her nose.   
  
Elli was in the kitchen, packing up a newer bag, a cooler one with food. Still dressed in her arena clothes. Blood clung to her skin and clothes.   
  
“I’m not moving again!” Rosalid says with a yell grabbing her bag and bolting from Alexander’s sight, a second later. A door slammed

  
The eldest Nox sister stops, placing her hands on the counter. Octavio moves in. “Oi, L. What’s going on? Did they kick you from your contract or something.” He jokes stiffly.   
  
She turns to glare at him, that’s when Alexander notices something. “What happened to your throat?”   
  
It was bruised badly and he had watched the entire games. No one had come near her neck to cause such damage. She flickers her eyes to the two kids in the space.   
  
“Go to your rooms.”   
  
“Elli-”   
  
_ “Go to your rooms.”  _ She growls out Galen goes to fight it, but Dorothy releases his hand and starts pushing him towards the room.   
  
Softly a door closes in the distance.   
  
“Doctor Dumas is here.” She says simply. Octavio looks confused, but Alexander shoves him aside. Elli is hunched and seemed so small, compared to the rage filled fighter he saw on screen not too long ago.   
  
“What has he done to you?” Alexander asks venomously, he hates the man for many things. Elli turns to him, giving him a blank look, her eyes are bloodshot and there were slight cleaner streaks on her cheeks. “I’ll kill him.” He says darkly, nothing was said but all he knows is that Dick Dumas has put his daughter into enough distress to want to leave a career she seems to enjoy, on top of making her cry.   
  
He’s a bit stunned when a small smile flashes a cross her face briefly before frowning again. “Trust me. You can’t, if I can’t. Best thing I can do is take what money I made here, the kids and get the fuck out of dodge.”   
  
“What’s with this Doctor dude that’s got you so scared?” Octavio butts in hopping up on the counter.   
  
“Well. Let’s keep it short. He tested some crazy steroid thing on me that, yes gave me great strength but forgot to tell me that it shortened my lifespan by about 10 years or more. Used me to gain access to my Mother’s study on passage of time and lastly sexually abused me well I was still a minor.” She says it all sarcastically, but curls more into herself as she goes on.   
  
“He’s dead.” Octavio was the one to say with a deep frown. Alexander appreciates that as he agrees.   
  
She stares blankly between the two and sighs. “Listen. You can’t get him. He made some literal stop watch, can freeze time for 10 seconds.” She waves at her throat. “He can do whatever he wants in that time and pretend like it never happened afterwords.” Elli shivers as she says that.   
  
Alexander looks to Octavio and maybe he’s smarter then he looks. Because he drops down from the counter and moves out of the room as he puts a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“I have been a terrible father, I know this and you have proved it multiple times. I can not change. I’m too old to. But if there is one thing I know how to do is murder someone.” He offers softly. But it seems to make her angry.   
  
“Maybe I don’t want you to just go off and kill someone and run off again!” She hisses out through gritted teeth. “Maybe I want a proper apology, maybe I just want you to be my dad. The one that suggested camping trips and wasn’t some emotionless hardass and didn’t pretend the universe was horrific misery at every turning point.” Elli’s tears well up. “Do you have any idea the things I’ve had to do because you decided that nothing else mattered after Mom died? Not just Doctor Dumas. I’ve done so many things, I’ve killed decent people for money, I’ve sold drugs, I’ve whored myself out. I’ve nearly died in actual death matches, for slim hopes of keeping what was left of this family alive.” Elli sobs and it’s breaking Alexander’s heart more and more.   
  
He surprises them both when he pulls his daughter into a hug. “I…. I am so sorry. I had hoped I gave you a better life. I remember the day I was going to kill off those bastards. I thought Steven would give you the best possible life. All this time I thought of you four. Everyday. I figured that you would be in the middle of college. That Steven was alive and you were safe. You were better off without me.” He says softly, he hasn’t properly cried since Matilda’s funeral.   
  
But as Elli clings to him and shakes with sobs that she’s held back for years into his chest, he can’t help himself.   
  
The Nox family is full of tragedies, but maybe Alexander can find himself slowly correcting some wrongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhhhHHHHHH I CRIED WRITING THIS.


	13. Chapter 13

Octavio leaves them to their family bonding. A plan in his mind. He whips out his phone and starts texting The Director. It isn’t hard to get what he wants out of the man, especially about ‘new’ sponsors.   
  
He makes the meeting at his apartment, Octavio is about to end this man’s life. The next person on his list is to call his father, but he only does it once he’s in his apartment.   
  
“Mijo?” He asks surprised. Octavio grins, he loves his parents. Even if they don’t love him as much as they do each other.   
  
“Si, I need a favor. Someone….. May turn up dead at my apartment from a ‘drug’ overdose.” He says smoothly. He can just imagine the deep frown on his father’s aging face. But  Octavio stops any questioning about that by saying. “I’m in love Papá.” He most be on speaker phone on the other end because he hears his Mom in the background make a noise of surprise.   
  
“Who are they? Is it Ajay?” His Mother buds into the call with excitement. “Oh, if it’s Ajay. I win a bet with your Papá!”   
  
“No, no. It isn’t Ajay. She’s gayer then the pride flag. It’s the newest champion. Silver nite.” He gushes. “She’s super strong and interesting. We went on a date and she tossed me up a building and then climbed up after me! She’s spectacular.”   
  
“I win that bet, Mi amor.” His Dad purrs and makes his Mom giggle like a schoolgirl.   
  
“Ew, not when I’m on the phone!” He huffs, tapping a metal foot on his floor. “But the catch is. The dude that’s going to overdose? He hurt her, she’s scared of him. Don’t know how someone like her could be scared but she is.” Silence hangs on the other end for a few minutes.   
  
“I’ll prepare the lawyers mijo. Donato, prepare the PR team. Octavio, make it look like an accident.” His Mom stresses.   
  
“Muchas gracias mamá.” He says, she makes a smooching sound that he mimics back before hanging up. Next was going to his stash of stims. The death dose for someone that didn’t have his body mods were three. But, he really wanted to give this doctor a hellish few minutes. So he settled on five. But the most important thing was to find this so called, time stopping watch on his person. People with such lame ideas like that probably made it a pocket watch. He has to be quick to spot it and snatch it, then. If it’s easy. Use it to pause time and stim up the bastard.   
  
Octavio’s phone buzzes in his hand, a text from his dad. ‘Bring this girl to dinner when the seasons over. We want to meet our future daughter in law.’   
  
He was giddy at the prospect, glad that his parents were happy for him. Love was so important to his family. Both of his parents told them the most powerful love in the world was romantic. Finding the person that completes your soul. Mamá Silva use to tell old stories, that people once shared the same body but a jealous God was angered by it and split them into two. Thus making them lonely and ever searching.   
  
Some people never found the people they felt like was their true love. Some people settled for people that worked the best with them, even if they weren’t in love.   
  
Octavio believes the moment that the noob Silver Nite screeched and attacked him was the moment he fell in love. There was some spectacular feeling that ran through his vains and made his heart pound like he had stims in his system. The bar crawl and first night spent together confirmed it.   
  
He seemed to have charmed her on their date around the city, Caustic seems to find it somewhat acceptable. There was a point where he mumbled.   
  
_ “At least it isn’t Mirage.”  _ Under his breath.   
  
There was a knock on the door and he grins. “Showtime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google for the Spanish, I never learned it. I'm sorry if it's off!! I tried not to use it a lot for that exact reason.


	14. Chapter 14

Elli was glad to finally somewhat fix the bridge between her and Alexander. The kids like it too. But there’s still the issue of Doctor Dumas on planet with her.   
  
But she hasn’t seen him in three days, which has been relief.  The games went on as usual in those three days except the one she was watching in the Lounge with the kids and Alexander.   
  
Octavio was a no show. Instantly she pulls out her phone and texts him.   
  
_ “Hey, not like you to lose a chance to fight. Whats up?” _ _   
_ __   
She holds it in her hand. Frowning more as she doesn’t even see the dots fill up. Usually he was quick to answer. Clicking her hand, she stands from the table the family of five where at. “I’ll be back.”   
  
Elli ignores the questions and just keeps moving, going to her destination. Once she reaches the door, she tilts her head at the fact it’s open. She pushes it open more and hears fast pace familiar talking, just in a high pitch. The calm drawl of The Director.   
  
“Hello?” She calls out, stepping into the hallway. A small figure moves towards her a frown on her face.   
  
“Who are you??” She says, finger in her face. She was a short woman with curly short black hair and familiar green eyes. She had a fine pant suit on and bright red lips.   
  
“I’m-”   
  
“Oh Silver Nite?” The Director said confusedly, tired expression on his face. But the woman gasps, dropping her accusing finger to grab her at her elbows with a grin.   
  
“Ahh! ¡Lo siento! I didn’t mean to be so rude to Tavi’s girlfriend!!” She says with an excited gusto that was very familiar.   
  
Elli’s face goes red, where they boyfriend and girlfriend now? They do tend to gravitate towards each other. But she shakes her head.   
  
“It’s okay Mrs.Silva-”   
  
“No, no, no. You call me Ariel.” She insists, looping an arm with hers to lead her into Octavio’s apartment.   
  
The Director sighs. “Silver, have you seen Octane these last three days?”   
  
She frowns deeply. “No, I’ve been spending time with my dad.” The director gives her an odd look at that but nods.   
  
“He’s turned up missing. Allegedly he wasn’t here for his appointment with Doctor Dumas-” Elli stiffens up at the mention of man and Mama Silva steps in, releasing her arm to point an accusing finger in his face.   
  
“You know what? I’m sick of you. Leave. I will find my son with competent help. Now shoo!” She leads the director out, closing the door with a huff. Coming back to hug Elli who tenses again.   
  
“Oh Silver. You should sit down.” She tugs them over to the couch, Elli has full control but just follows along. Not wanting to upset Mrs. Silva. Once sat down she leans back, misty eyed at Elli.   
  
“That Doctor is the one that hurt you right?- Don’t be mad at Octavio, he had to say that for us to agree to what he was going to do.”   
  
Elli was tense, arms crossed now, a tight frown on her face. “He was going to kill him for you, a drug overdose. Donato and I to make sure we set up the lawyers, the PR team and all that so Octavio wouldn’t go to jail for it.”   
  
That did warm her heart a bit, she sighs. “Dumbass…” She mutters and then reddens as Ariel softly chuckles.   
  
“He is, isn’t he?.... But do you know what could have happened to him?..... Would this man kill him?” Ariel asks with dread, worry across her face.   
  
Silver shakes her head. “No, he wouldn’t. Not the type. But torture? Not to far from it…. I’m going to see what I can do about it. I’m sorry for the trouble Mrs. Sil-” Elli gets a look and shes confused before she corrects herself. “Ariel.” That makes her smile, one that turns soft and dreamy.   
  
“I’m sure you’ll be there for him, I can tell you care about him.” She puts a hand on Elli’s. “Love is powerful, one of the strongest things that have ever existed. You and he will be fine if you remember that.” Ariel chuckles at Elli’s red face.   
  
“Go, after you find him. I don’t care about these games. You two are coming to have dinner at our place. Got it?”   
  
“Okay?”


	15. Chapter 15

  
Octane was pissed beyond belief. He thinks he’s never been this angry before. Doctor Dumas had removed his legs and bound his arms, keeping him locked in a bedroom. He was horribly creepy and every so often he would have sudden pain flash on his body. Positive that the sadistic fuck was causing it. Three days with barely any food or water was getting at him.   
  
When the door slowly opens he’s ready to curse out the fucker again with a dry hoarse voice. But instead cries out in joy at the sight of Elli. She looks relieved briefly and then angry. Like in the ring when all else fails her. A predator ready to viciously rip apart the competition. Octavio shivers, it was that look that shook his soul.   
  
She pulls a knife from a pocket and slices the strips of a pillowcase to release his hands. He reallly can’t help himself, grabbing the front of her shirt to pull himself up and kiss her, which makes her face go warm.   
  
“I guess I should leave the heroics to you amiga!” He says with a manic laugh, so relieved that she found him and is here. She sighs, muttering under her breath, but her eyes are softer now as she picks him up.   
  
“Cmon. Your Mom is at her apartment and then I gotta go make sure Dad isn’t doing something insane.” Octavio gives a nervous chuckle.   
  
“Ah.. Mom is not going to be happy.” He says nervously.   
  
…..   
  
Meanwhile. Caustic IS doing something insane.   
  
Rosalid locked the door to the small office space no windows as soon as they saw Doctor Dumas walk in. The Doctor hears the sound of the lock.   
  
“Oh well, what do you have planned Edward?” Richard says with a chuckle, hand in his pocket on the watch. That cute little junkie tried to use it against him, but the moment he pressed the pause button, everything but him paused.   
  
The lights switch on and across the room Caustic stands, civilian clothes on. A scowl on his face. That makes Richard nervous. But he doesn’t press it yet.   
  
“Her name is Elli.” He corrects darkly walking forward, heavy footfalls making Richard backup.   
  
“Oh, is that so? I didn’t imagine you being so tolerant of something so… Against science.” Richard can’t help but taunt the older scientist. Who simply raises a brow, it makes Richard feel like an idiot. But he just sneers.   
  
“Dick, your field isn’t biology or psychology. You’re talking out of your ass based on outdated information that had it’s beginning in religious hatred. I always thought you were a man of science.” Caustic says rather calmly. Stopping two steps away from him.   
  
Richard practically snarls as he backs up like a rodent. Alexander finally removes his hands behind his back, revealing two of his nox grenades. Dick whips out his clock and stops time.   
  
“10 minutes, 10 minutes.” He utters for confidence, Rushing to the metal door to attempt to open it. Jiggling the knob and then slamming his shoulder into it to try and get it to open. But it won’t budge. No panel to try to hack. He goes along the room looking for an escape, panic making his heart pound against his chest. No windows, vents too small. He’s so panic he doesn’t even know time restarts as he claws at a wall.   
  
A dark chuckle fills the room as he hears a hiss as Caustic prepares to throw the first grenade. Dick pauses time again. Rushing over to Caustic.   
  
He can steal his mask. He has to have it on his body. He pats the man down, looking for the mask, but none was on him, he screams as he tries to slam the door open again. Giving it a rough kick.    
  
Time starts again and there’s a clattering sound on the right side. Gas bursting out of it. Caustic moves to a back corner, far from it, tossing the second one. With low ventilation in the room. The two nox grenades will fill the place up.


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander hacks, as he yanks on the mask hidden in a desk drawer, walking over to the spasiming doctor on the ground. He kneels down, picking up the watch. The man has lost all mobility, his eyes bugging out of his head as blood drips from his tear tucks. His nose bleeding and from his laid position drowning him as he hacks up the blood.   
  
He chuckles at the sight. “Dick, did you really expect this wouldn’t happen after what you’ve done to my daughter? You must have known in some part of your mind that I would never let you live after harming any of my family. You saw what those assholes at the labs got after Matilda.” Alexander ends on a growl at the thought.   
  
Doctor Dumas was staring at him as his body convulsed gruesomely.  It was delicious to watch as life drained out of the dastardly man.   
  
He teases the button on the watch. “10 minutes correct?” Alexander clicks the button and in a flash Dick was on his side, hand reaching out desperately for the mask. Caustic stands to his full size above the sniviling worm on the ground.   
  
He clicks it until the doctor dies, desperately reaching for the mask on his face. But too weak to get ahold of his only hope.   
  
Doctor Richard Dumas died on his side, in a tiny unused meeting room. Pants soiled, vomit around his body and covered in blood.   
  
There’s a tentive knock on the door. “Dad?...” Came Dorothy’s soft voice. He leaves the doctor where he is as he steps to the door.   
  
“You can unlock the door, But step far away from it. I will open it.” He hears the click of the lock being undone and faint footfalls going away from the door.   
  
He waits a moment longer, before opening and closing the door quickly. Locking the nox gas inside.   
  
He removes his mask and looks towards Dorothy, but then hums. “Where’s Rosalid?” Dorothy looks down and bites her lip. “She said some of the gas came out from under the door and made her feel sick so she went to the main floor to go to the bathroom.”   
  
Alexander swores under his breath. “Alright, let’s go find her okay?”   
  
…..   
  
Elli walks out of Octavio’s bedroom and tries not to laugh at the tortured expression on his face as Ariel rapidly berates her son about his careless behavior in a mix of spanish and english.   
  
But at the sight of Elli, with Octane’s spare legs, she smiles at her but then snaps back to her son with a frown. “Not only could you have gotten yourself killed, but you had to drag your girlfriend into it! Thank god she was here to help you, but you have to stop being rackless when you have so many people that care for you.”   
  
Octavio rolls his eyes with a blush rising up his neck. “Mama-”    
  
“Don’t roll your eyes at me mijo!” She wacks the top of his head. Elli sits on the couch and studies the prosthetics carefully, so she can help him put them on. Face also red at being called Octane’s girlfriend again.   
  
“Mama, I haven’t even asked her to be my girlfriend yet!” He whines embarrasedly as he side eyes Elli with worried eyes. Scared to lose her, she seemed so skittish about relationships.   
  
Ariel gasps and goes off in Spanish at him, but Elli awkwardly coughs. “Well, uh. If you’re going to keep needing my help to get you out of trouble. We might as well be commited to it?”   
  
Octavio lights up with a huge grin, the last three days in the back of his mind as he bounces in his seat. But he wasn’t as happy as his mother, who wraps her arms around Elli who stiffens.   
  
“Ahh!! You two are just so cute. Elli, at this rate you should start calling me Mama too!” She says dreamily, already imagining a luxuriously romantic wedding between the two.   
  
“Mama!!” Octavio shouts in embarrassment, but honestly the thought has Elli’s heart skip a beat. Face hot.   
  
_ Could she really be a wife? Girlfriend is scary enough but wife? _ She feels like she is going to pass out as her mind goes in circles. Ariel releases her, helping her son put his legs on.   
  
She gets distracted from her thoughts as she gets a phone call from Rosalid. Elli picks it up. “What’s wrong?” Elli asks a frown on her face.   
  
_ “Uh, no it’s Mirage. Bloodhound and I found Rosalid sick in the hall- We just took her to the medbay an-” Elli hangs up immediatly, standing up. “I have to go.”  _ She says, fear lacing her voice as she starts off running towards the door and then out it. Ignoring the questions from the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mama Silva!


	17. Chapter 17

Elli had texted the family group- Which Alexander was yet to be apart of. Dorothy had informed him and next thing the whole Nox family was there, along with Bloodhound.   
  
Who was there simply because Rosalid requested it before they had passed out. Alexander was being questioned as to why, the child was acting as if hit by Nox gas.   
  
Dorothy had tugged on Elli’s sleeve and told her what they did. Galen was curled up on the bed too with red puffy eyes. Worried for his sibling.   
  
The only sounds were the quiet beeps of the medbay, Galen’s sniffles and distantly Alexander’s voice. Elli had turned the sound off on her phone, Octavio was texting her a bunch. She hadn’t even read them, just switched it off as she got there.   
  
Bloodhound had colored strings and was silently weaving them together, randomly to Elli. But she rarely looked to them.   
  
When Alexander get’s back, sitting down in one of the many chairs that now surround the bedside. He’s silent.   
  
A hushed silence filled by noises that are overbearingly loud with the lack of human chatter. None know how much time passed but Bloodhound made soft noise. Tying off one more string in their creation. The four look at them. They turn it to show and intriguing design of an upside down cross? With detailing inside of it.   
  
The rest seem confused as they place it by Rosalid’s bedside. “I know you are people of science, but allow me to extend a hand from my believes. Mjölnir, The Hammer of Thor. For protection.” They tilt their head in a respectful nod.   
  
“Thank you. Shockingly kind of you considering you and I don’t… Get on well.” Alexander says slowly, but not without surprised tone. Bloodhound shrugs.   
  
“I dislike your…. Displays in the ring. But, I cannot deny that it brings the same thrill of the hunt I have. I politely respect it. Even if I dislike fighting against it.” Bloodhound says calmly, as if not speaking about murdering people in a bloodsport for a good 2 hour game. They turn to look at Elli and speaks with a bit more excitement in their tone.   
  
“It is also a pleasure to fight with you Silver. You call upon a deep power in moments of need that is truly spectacular to fight against.” They nod to Rosalid. “I see the same fighting spirit in them.”   
  
“Thank you…” Elli says with surprise. Trying to recall when she had fought Bloodhound last. When she reaches that point of rage, she barely remembers much. All of her logic leaves her and her vision blurs. She runs on pure adrenaline and anger, a beast ready to fight till it’s last breath.   
  
She hears the metal tapping on the floor before sees him. Octavio looked worried and Mama Silva was with him, face flushed as she leans against the door way. Probably trying to keep up with her son.   
  
“Excuse me.” Elli quietly gets up out of the chair and walks over to the hallway just outside of the medbay.   
  
“What’s going on?” He asks worriedly a flash of a dark look. “Did that Doctor do something to her?” Elli sighs, shaking her head.   
  
“It was an accident. She got a sick from a small amount of Nox gas. She should be fine in a few hours.” Elli reassures and then lowly says. “Doctor Dumas has been dealt with. Once Rosalid is better we plan to sneak his body into Dad’s room and desolve his body in acid.”   
  
Octavio sighs in relief but is then a bit put out as he chuckles. “I guess I should’ve left it for you to deal with huh?” Elli’s face softens a bit.   
  
“I appreciate the attempt if that makes you feel better.” Octavio smiles back at her and they just kinda stare at each other for a bit untill Ariel sighs dreamily.   
  
“Ah, you two remind me of when Donato and I were young.”   
  
“Mama, please!” Octavio groans, but Elli can’t help the small laugh that escapes her.


	18. Chapter 18

They wake to brightness, noise doesn’t process. It was all low white noise. Rosalid squints their eyes and then closes them again.   
  
They feel like their limbs are covered in mud, weighing them down and making it hard to breath. A stinking pain is what comes next, in their chest. Every time they try to breath. Their mouth was try and tongue fat in their mouth as they try to make words.   
  
Suddenly they get into a coughing fit. Soothing Hands help them sit up. Sound comes back. “You are alright Dúlla.” They can’t place the voice for some reason, but it was calm and it helped.   
  
“Rosalid.” Galen’s whiny voice makes them whince and crack open their eyes again. It was blurry and now tears obscure the view more. But Dorothy had a hand on their blanket covered knee, Galen was gripping their hand and Bloodhoud was the one holding them up.   
  
“W-wha.” Their questioning is cut short by another coughing fit.   
  
“Hush now, you are still not well yet Dúlla. Lay back and gather your strength.” Gentle hands and a calm voice, lull them down into a semi comfortable position. The coughing dying down to a dull ache in their chest.   
  
They slip into unconciousness.   
  
Galen frowns and pulls himself up on the bed again to curl up at their side.   
  
Bloodhound settles back into their chair, going back to making more patterns. Dorothy and Galen had been curious and wanted ones as well. Who would they be if they didn’t offer their culture to interested young ones?   
  
Elli and Alexander return with Octavio and Ariel. Snacks in their arms. Dorothy speaks softly. “She woke up briefly, but she was in a bad coughing fit… They just went back to sleep.”   
  
Bloodhound frowns behind their mask, but doesn’t say anything. Rosalid must not have spoken about their unsure feelings of gender. It is not their place to speak of it. Though it was easy for Bloodhound as a child. They were not the only one who had felt the way they did. An elder of their clan did not believe in it as well as older children then they were.   
  
They hope they accept them. Judging from the way Alexander softens, brushing back the hair of their sick child. They feel no worry. It was an odd side to the scientist to see, as well as the warrior spirited Silver. To soften and smile, red faced at times because of her partner more like a maiden then a fighter.   
  
The duality of humans was interesting thing to witness. On the battlefield both were cold, analytical or just plain ruthless. Darkness deeply intangled them and would probably be deeply knotted to them till the day both parish. But it did not completely consume their souls, they where surprisingly strong. But cracked by harsh lives. Bloodhounds abilities go much deeper then just tracking. The Allfather had given the hunter many helpful things.   
  
It is why their belief was so firm, how could they judge souls as they could if not from a gift from The Allfather? It is why they put up with Elliot’s bumbling nature, the annoyance that he causes at times.   
  
His soul was broken but pure and it always seems grow warmer at the sight of them. Bloodhound smiles fondly behind the mask. Elsken will move at his own pace, but it is no doubt that The Allfather had plans for the two of their souls to intertwin.   
  
They do not realize that their hands had made not the symbol they had wanted. They tie the last knot and stare at Odin’s ravens, repreasenting brutality and education.   
  
At that point they looks up to a sound Elli makes and nods to themselves, unravealing the string to start again. Elli was a good represantation of that. But, she wasn’t one that requested it.   
  
They work on a troll cross for Galen, to keep the young boy out of trouble. The Vegvisir would fit Dorothy, so timid and quiet. Help her keep to a path that was right for her.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter with Bloodhound, because I honestly and truly LOVE them to bits!!


	19. Chapter 19

Rosalid recoveries after a day and a half. Bloodhound, as promised did not leave their side till they were better.   
  
Elli appreciates that, Rosalid seems to have grown attached to them. Which, from what they know of the hunter is probably good for them. The older twin had a temper and perhaps the calm displays from Bloodhound would help.   
  
She herself was much too far gone, rage was her crutch when all things hit the fan. Elli has to focus now, her next game is coming up and she has little to no training since her last on.   
  
Elli pushes herself on the treadmill. She had watched back some clips of her games and noticed a lack of mobility, lagging behind and not getting to distant fighting fast.   
  
“Aye, how you doin Elli?” Ajay greets, getting on the other treadmil. Elli grunts out a hi, actually please to see her. But the mode she’s currently on switches between light jogging and full sprint running and she’s on that part. Once it slows down she lets go of a pant, sweating.   
  
“I’m alright, glad to have found Octavio before he ran off on another binge.” Elli says the lie easily, they decided that the daredevil had a bad binge of stim or something else and had fucked off. Elli finding him. The disappearence of Doctor Dumas just a shrug of the shoulders.   
  
“Yeah, he hasn’t been on one of those since he joined the games.” There was a tone to her voice that simply convays an ‘I know what really happened.’ Elli nods.   
  
“Well, hopefully it’s the last trouble he gets in.” She can’t help but snort a laugh and Ajay even tosses her head back with laugh.   
  
“Unlikely, especially now that you’re a couple.” Elli pinkens at Ajay’s words, there was a smugness to it that makes her heart do a flip.   
  
She doesn’t need to answer because the speed of the treadmill just went up again and she has to push herself to keep from sliding off the back. Ajay laughs as she goes through the modes, doing a light jog.   
  
“Tavi couldn’t wait to tell me. He loves you. I’m more so here to threaten and joke.”   
  
“I… See?” Elli says when it slows down, turning it off and gripping the handles as her legs jerk from stopping the constant movement.   
  
“He’s my best friend, obviously he believes in true love and all that. So break the one pure thing about that boy and I’ll strangle you myself.” Ajay’s face goes dark for a moment. Elli nods her head.   
  
“Don’t plan on it…. I would say he’s the best thing to ever happen to my… Romantic life? Didn’t have one before him. Didn’t expect to grow attached to him.” Elli admits, not really having anyone to say these things to. Ajay softens.   
  
“Well, he’s a good one. We all got problems, but he does his best to be positive about it all.” Ajay says fondly, Elli silently agrees as she spots a bench open. “It was nice talking to you.” She nods politely and Ajay waves her off.   
  
……   
  
Octavio was in the back of a nice limo, going to wave his mom off at the transplanetary port. Flabbergasted at the little red box that Mama Silva hands him.   
  
Her engagement ring in it, simple. Always so simple. A platinum band with a flat beautiful emerald in the center. “You may need to get it sized bigger, or put it on a nice chain.” Ariel says a misty dreamy look on her face.   
  
His face goes red as he holds the box close. “You always said you’d give up the entire Silva business before you gave this ring to someone.” Ariel chuckles and nods. Wiping a tear from her eye.   
  
“Si, but this is different… I know.” She places a hand ontop of his. “That we’ve made you feel less in comparison to our relationship. That we were more important to each other then you are to us. We do love you Octavio, we just didn’t have our priorities straight yet. You are more important, a combination of our love and a human that shows what love makes.” She pulls him into a hug.   
  
“You ran and ran from that, don’t think I didn’t notice when this all started… After the kidnapping. Donato and I were too caught up in the fact we nearly lost the other that…. We didn’t properly help you.” She whispers as he wraps his arms around her, hugging her close with tears in his eyes. The red box gripped tightly in his hand still.   
  
“We were bad parents and I want that to change. I want to be there for you Octavio, you left so young and seeked so much trouble. I wish I was there. I remember when you blew yourself across the finishline. We watched everything you did. I thought you had died. Your father and eye were crying. We got to the planet and couldn’t find you. You had left, leaving us in the dust again.”   
  
“It’s what I do best.” Octavio says chokedly as Ariel laughs, pulling back, her makeup was smear and her eyes puffy. The daredevil not doing much better.   
  
“Oh Tavi, please bring her home so we can all have some fun together. Donato and I will drop everything. We can go to the beach like we use to.” He nods his head.   
  
“Si, si. I will. As soon as this season ends.” He promises, Ariel kisses his forehead like she did before he left for school as a young boy or when she put him to bed. Thinking back on it, she was always so insistant on doing those things. Even though she is the CEO of Silva. Everyone else had nannies and caretakers.   
  
They part quietly and Ariel works on her make up. Octavio thumbs the box and he wants to give it to her now. But boy, that would scare her shitless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Silva is so much fun!!


	20. Chapter 20

Considering everything, it still felt awkward. Silver is antsy to fight, which she knows won’t mix well with her father’s style of fighting. The two were finally on a team along with Octane no less.   
  
It’s her first time fighting with both of them, her and Octane have the same kind of fighting style. Running in head first and risking it all in a heart pounding near death experience. Caustic’s style…. It’ll clash.   
  
Begrudgingly, Silver assumes that’s what The Director wants. For the three to clash with each other for the camera. She’s far from dumb. She isn’t smart but she’s wise. Octane is the jumpmaster and he wants to go thunderdome. Which, is honestly her favourite landing place. Wide open space to charge at people, with or without a weapon. But that’s a terrible place for Alexander’s skill set.   
  
“I say we go Skull Town. “ She says simply, Caustic hadn’t complained about the spot. But Skull Town worked to all of their strengths. Plenty of spaces to hide traps for her dad and more then enough enemies to speedily destroy.   
  
Octane switches the ping to Skull town. “You got it Amiga!” he gives up with no fight as the three move to the door. She pings where she’s going, Top of the main buildings. Octane pings the outskirts near markets, on the bins.   
  
Caustic pings closer to Silver’s, the buildings to her left. As soon as they have the chance they jump, following Octane’s lead till they split to their destinations.   
  
Silver fall was slightly off, recently people have been showing off and doing tricks. She tried to do one, but it got her off course. She tags one of the beams along the building side and face plants with a groan. Nose possibly broken already. She shakes it off and rushes to check for loot.   
  
A blue body shield is quickly sucked onto her body, along with a white helmet. Light ammo, but no gun, she makes to cross the bridge but curses, leaping off immediatly at the sight of Bangalore with a fucking devotion.   
  
She hits the ground hard and runs sliding under a half closed slid door. Moving through the space cursing. Picking up a backpack as she moves. She slides again, cursing as the doors open Mirage entering. She kicks the closes door once up, sending him back with a yelp.   
  
Silver spots a P2020 and grabs it. In her comms she hears a hoot. “One time down amigos!”   
  
Elli grins as she turns the corner. Mirage already on the run. “I’m about to get my first.” She says smugly, firing down the sights at the fleeing Mirage, only to curse as the mirage fades away.   
  
“Are you really sure about that?” Mirage says, from beside her, she spins on her heals only to get all of her armor shredded by a peacekeeper, the force of which knocked her down. She scrambles, attempting to get up and jump him.   
  
“Silver?” Caustic’s raspy voice asks through the comms as another shot downs her. Not giving her a chance to rise. She hacks up blood, downed and needing help. But all she can do practically helplessly is ping Elliots current location as he aims for another shot. She doesn’t even have a knock down shield to feebly protect herself.   
  
Before he can shoot, ark stars go flying, one of them hits Mirage in the arm, he hisses at the impact and then shouts as he’s shocked, going to his knees. Quickly he uses his decoy escape, she pings his foot falls as Octane slides with a laugh.   
  
“Not today Mirage!” He yells at a decoy as he begins to pick up Silver. But as soon as she’s on her feet, a shot hits her in the back. Considering the searing burning pain it was an energy weapon. She’s begrudgingly downed again. Octane cursing, sliding into a building.   
  
“Ah, Caustic! A little help por favor!” He calls, whipping out his prowler. Elli tries to crawl to covering, blood still dripping out of her mouth.   
  
“Hold your breaths.” Caustic says coldly, throwing a nox nade down. Silver sucks abreath in as soon as it was said. Closing her eyes.   
  
Everything happened in a blurr. “I’m the kill leader. To be expected.” Caustic says simply before moving to pick up Elli before looting. Which goes against everything he’s done.   
  
He grimaces behind the mask, glad to have the cover of it so the cameras done see his concern. Blood was over her face. Holes in her shirt from the shotgun spread, blood having dripped out from each. It hurt his heart to see her like that. Once she’s up, she’s crouched in a cover, with a groan. He kneels next to her, grabbing her arm and sticking a medkit in. He holds it till the bar on the device is empty. Silver lets out a slow breath.   
  
“Thanks. Fucked up my landing.” They both rise. Octane was happily looting. Which makes Caustic huff. Now going to search for the left overs.   
  
Octane grins though, dropping some shields sells and a battery. “Here amiga!” He pings in and she can’t help but smile.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Maybe they work better as a team then she thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeee! Finally wrote them all on a team!


	21. Chapter 21

“How much time do we have?” Alexander asks, after taking a drink of his lemonade. Galen has turned into quite the Chef and insisted on making grand lunch before the three ever hit the field together. The last two seasons of apex their win ratio was spectacular together. They’ve lost three games total when working together.  
  
Octavio checks his phone. “Ah, no need to worry. We have half an hour still!” Dorothy hums taking another sandwich from the center of the table. She’s finally been able to eat and put some weight back on this year. Which is a relief and perhaps because she claims the therapy has helped her.   
  
Galen still stuffs his face like it’s the first meal he’s had in years, this time around he cooked up some fried chicken, the BLTs on perfectly toasted brioche rolls. A Caeser salad with chicken cutlets sliced in it and a fresh pitcher of lemonade. Salad was always on the table, taking in consideration for Octavio’s preferences. He already broke with his usual fasting before a match so he could sit down with everyone.   
  
Elli chugs down her glass before refiling it from the pitcher. She always eats a lot before a match, always doing the most work. WIther it’s somehow holding Bunker’s doors shut with pure spite and will. Climbing back up a cliff face or running and punching  people the same size or larger then her in the face in a match. She burned the most energy.   
  
Four sandwiches, six glasses of lemonade and eight pieces of fried chicken. With plenty leftover for the rest of the week.   
  
Alexander can’t help himself but to smile, he’s been doing that a lot lately. Since he’s put aside a lot of his anger that he’s realized slowly and with the help of family therapy he directed more at himself then others. This season would be his last. Plenty of money to retire on and he thinks he wants to retire on Mars. Earth was one big preserve now. No one lived on it. A gigantic museum and animal heaven. He thinks he’d enjoy to visit often to it. His Mother generation were the last to be born and raised there. Out on the porch of their old house she’d look to the sky and always tell him it never looked right. Didn’t have the right color.   
  
He’d like to see it for himself. Rosalid taps their fingers on the table. Done eating. He hums. “Is Bloodhound doing more teaching today? Or are they in the games. I hadn’t checked.”   
  
Rosalid has recently become Bloodhound’s student, they had been adament about it. Deeply interested in the hunter and their beliefs. After much discussion between Elli, himself and Bloodhound, the two had agreed to allow Rosalid the chance to train with them off planet. With the assurence that they would contact them as much as possible. His child had come out as not feeling connected to the aspect of gender as well, it was easy to accept as well as grow accustom too. He had already been use to referring to Bloodhound as they, that the change hadn’t been too bad.   
  
Galen had a bit of an issue remembering, but no one pushed the boy about it. Knowing he would be most mad about it himself. Elli had been a good help with keeping from being so harsh to himself. Reminicing about how long it took him to forget her deadname and refer to her as a sister.   
  
The fact he was so mad at himself was good, it meant he cared. He just needs to work on it, not be angry.   
  
Octavio was more anxious then usual today, his metal foot tapping on the floor rapidly, usually he calmed down well spending time with the Nox family. But today seemed different.   
  
He and Elli had publically been dating for half a year, even though they’ve been together for a year and a half. The tabloids got some pictures of them on a few dates as well as her having dinner at the Silva residence that forced it public. But the two seem happy. Alexander can see it in the ring too. The priority they have for one another, the insync way they fight. A nonverbal conversation that can end up with Elli throwing Octavio onto his jump pad with enough force to clear the entirty of run off if they had enough time to set it up right.   
  
When the two are on opposite teams… Well those games are long and usually end with just the two of them in the final circle. Being that intune with someone makes a fight long and hard, the fans just eat it up.   
  
Alexander has just been silently musing, just humming or nodding when talked to. Lost in the happy feelings of slow death. He knows he won’t have a much longer life. Thought he had accepted it before. But now. He feels at peace. Ready for death when it comes knocking for his life. He has wonderful children that he knows now, will remember him and in some way. He’ll live on in that way.   
  
“Dad! You going senile finally?” Elli jokes putting a hand on his shoulder. “Time to go suit up.” He streightens up with a nod.   
  
“Of course. See you on the drop ship.”   
  
…….   
  
The victory had been surprisingly smooth, some Legends making dumb mistakes, Elli and himself seemed confused, but as they dropped the last team. They were at thunderdome. Just when the voice was going to proclaim them Champions, Octane dropped too one knee.   
  
Ah, explains his nerves as he brings out a green box, opening it to a surprisingly simple ring.   
Elli was stunned, Octavio’s mask was pulled off and his face was red, but he looked up with a grin and adoration in his eyes.   
  
Silver was stunned, covered in dirt, dust and dried blood. Felt surprisingly small and soft in that moment.   
  
All Alexander can do is laugh as his daughter picks up his new son in law in a crushing hug.   
  
Life was good.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has ended! First story of this length of mine to reach a close!! This story has meant a lot to me and I've enjoyed writing it dearly. Thanks to all the people that read it <3
> 
> Also keep your eyes out for a story called Thor's Hammer! A good child maybe getting their own story!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!!!! Please. Validation is like drugs.


End file.
